Dinobot's Heritage
by Supermoi
Summary: Rattrap have to deal with both his teammate and the fact that he is carrying Dinobot's sparkling. But the Predacons aren,t going to let him alone, even more when Dinobot's Heir is concerned. Continuation of 'From Death Comes Life'. Bits of non/dub-con.
1. Chapter 1: the cat's out of the Bag

**Disclaimer : **Beast Wars © Hasbro

**A/N : **There is the continuation of _From Death Comes Life. _You can consider it a sequel or see the first story as a prologue for this one. It will be probably a 10 to 12 chapter's story if everything goes as I want it to… And if the muse don't die on me early! I sure hope not! Well, here it is, so… Enjoy!

**Dinobot's Heritage**

Chapter 1: The cat's out of the bag

There had been a month since Dinobots death, and ever since, the Predacons had been more active then ever. Like if they wanted to make them all pay for not letting them eradicate the primitive humans.

Like if they would… What a bunch of stupid fools! As for me, poor, lonely old me, I am stuck in monitor duty for two more cycles and I'm already bored to death… At least, I'm not completely alone! I smirk and let a servo rest on my swollen belly, which is starting to show more and more. I won't be able to hide it much longer, I'm afraid… Ha, whatever… The secret would've been out soon, one way or another. It's not like I can only pretend I'm getting, fat, can I? I chuckle and then put on one of my favourites games. It's not like the Predacons are going to attack in the next few minutes, are they?

I am coping surprisingly well with Dinobot's death… I though I would be more of a wreck but no… maybe it's because I'm carrying his Heir. I don't know, I'm not a shrink, and I suck at auto-analysis. But that's a good enough explanation for me. I groan and shift position a little when I feel the larger than usual sparkling growing inside of me move a bit. This little slagger is gonna be big… Just like his dad. And I bet he'll look just like him too. Is the Raptor's genetic code stronger than rat genes? Maybe… Whatever it is, I won't complain…

I'm going down the third level of my computer game when I heard the door open behind me. Hastily and with a muffled curse, I hide the window and look busy. Whoever it is, I hope they go away in the next nanoclick… But I don,t have such luck. I heard heavy footsteps coming behind me and soon, I have to turn around as the mech didn't seems to want to move.

"Rhinox, waddya want? I'm busy!"

He looked down at me like I was some really interesting specimen to study, and honestly, I hate when he uses this look on me. It makes my metallic skin crawl like I had ants running all over me. And I instinctively took a posture that would hide the tell-tale bump on my lower belly. It is still small enough for me to do it. And I glare at him with narrowed optics.

He don't looks impressed in the least. And he looked at the screen behind me with a lifted optic ridge and a little half-smile that I don't like at all. Come, on, Big Green, go away and let me alone… That's all I ask… Is it too much for Primus's sake?

No such luck…

"Primal wants me to do a complete systems check-up on you, Rattrap. You are avoiding the monthly exams for three months now. It's time that you comply and come with me. Or do I have to drag you here?"

"Aw, c'mon, Big Green! I'm 100% functional! I don't need a check-up!" I reply with my most convinving tune. I hope he swallow it…

"No can do. It's the same rule for everyone, even you. So either you come with me peacefully or I drag you there. Alright?"

Well, crap…

I'm on my feet in a nanoclick and taking a run for the lift and I heard Rhinox calling me back as I managed to get out before the big dummy can stop me. And after this, I take my comm. Link off and continue to run until I cannot run any longer. And not so surprisingly, my apparently blind run for it brought me to Dinobot's funeral Pyre. Or his tombstone, if you may, 'cause the Pyre part is done for a long time now.

'_Heh… I suppose it wasn't such a blind run after all…' _I think and look up at the high Pyre as I transform back to robot mode. '_Hope ya could hear me Chopperface. I… Miss ya. Honest! I wish ya could be there ta see yer son when he'll be born…'_

I put my hand on the golden plate on which is engraved Dinobot's epitaph and I trace the edges of the letters with a deep sigh. I really miss the rough, strong and ruthless warrior. I feel oddly good standing here, next to his last resting place. Like I can suck some strength for what remains of his presence here. He had the strongest, hardest Spark I ever merged with, and I did it often when I was still on Cybertron. I can feel him still if I concentrate hard enough. I let out a little chuckle and talk like he can still hear me. That's funny, I never believed in primus and all that crap about the Wheel of Allspark and the Pit before but now… I really hope that exists somewhere and that Dinobot's spark is not gone for good, vanished into nothingness.

"I wanna know somethin', Chopperface… Is it always that hard to cope with someone's death?... Maybe I'm jus goin' crazy… I can almost feel ya still…"

I put a servo on my belly, stroking the swollen bump lovingly, and look at the beautiful scenery. That place was great… Primal had taste for picking the most interesting sites. Even more for that kinda purpose. I feel a tiny, barely noticeable movement beneath the plating and smile. I stroke a little more and said, sounding peaceful and uncharacteristically calm.

"Yep, yer dad's not gone for good… Ya can feel 'im too, can ya? I knew it…"

I was about to say something else when I heard something behind me and, already in full alert, I turn around… And had to jump out of the way as a shot hit Dinobot's monument behind me and shattered it to pieces. My optics widens first in surprise and slight pain and then narrowed in rage. How DARE they?! Thos no-good pile of scrap metal! I heard the cackling voice of Quickstrike boasting like the fool he is as I find some cover behind a boulder.

"Ha! Serves him right! That bastard was a slaggin' traitor, anyway, didn't deserve a monument!"

That done it. I saw red and jumped from behind my hiding place the land some well-aimed shots right in the slagger's faceplates. I heard him yelp in pain with mush satisfaction and aimed at the second slagger, that insufferable idiotic loyalist Inferno. And he shouts that slag about Royalty as he fire on me his infamous flame thrower.

"For the Royalty! Take him ALIVE!"

"Take THIS, ya oversized moron!" I said and fired at the red ugly bastard with all my might. They destroyed all that remained of Dinobot's passage on this world. I'll make them pay… Dearly! "Waddya wait fer?! COME AN' GET ME! Or are ya 'fraid of a small lil rodent?! Cowards!"

I was about to shot again when I heard a noise right behind me, and I curse. I was careless! I focussed on the opponents in front of me and forgot to cover my back! And a large purple arm arap around my beck and lift me bodily from the grounds, making me choke.

'_Ho slag… Megatron… I'm done for…__ Stupid rodent! Why didn't I look behind me?! A beginer's failure… An' prob'ly my last…'_

"I don't think so, vermin."

The evil and twisted smirk he gave me then could've made the bravest mech run for cover... And it's not even the last of the shocks I'd got today! He pressed me harshly against his platings, almost crushing me, and I feel one large, clawed servo snake its way to my abdomen plating, prodding there painfully. And what he had then makes me shiver with dread.

"That's not you I want, but I'll have to do with your disgusting, fouls Maximal stench for a couple of months… What I want is still inside of you. Yeessss…"

'_Ho no… Ho nononono… Mega-Butt knows! How did he manage to know?! No one knew apart from me! Ho, man… What am I gonna do?!' _

I was panicking. I knew I was but there was nothing I could do to prevent it. I was crushed in Megatron's embrace and he wanted to take my sparkling from me! Me and Dinobot's sparkling, his only Heritage, the only thing that I would have from him! I struggle and fight and bite and claws at him but the slagger's too strong for me. I'm trapped! And I'm starting to loose consciousness because of the crushing that's taking a toll on my systems.

"N-no… Lemme go… B-bastard! I'll… d-die before I l-let ya take my sparklin'!"

"Ho, but that can be arranged… Yesss… As long as your body functions, I don't need you annoying mind!" He hissed in my audio and I shiver again.

As I finally drift into unconsciousness, I thought I heard a familiar voice reach my audio…

**oOo**

_Many cycles later…_

Im wake slowly, my systems rebooting after a forced shutdown. I am briefly blinded by the bright light and I let out a pained whimper. My head is killing me… I finally manage to focus on what's around me and I see a familiar face leaning over me. And I sighed in deep relief.

I'm on the Axalon… Primus be blessed… Megatron didn't take me away!

"Nng… Wha Happened?... Ma processor's killin' me…"

I try to move but I'm restrained by a magnetic field. I narrow my optics and huffed, annoyed.

"What the slag is this?! Why am I restrained?!" I asked a little harshly, and I see Rhinox coming into view from somewhere behind me. "Hey, Big Green! Lemme go! 'M fine, I swear!"

I feel a sharp pain in the abdomen as I move a little harder, and I wince. Ho Primus, what happened to the Sparkling? I feel something's wrong! I try to look but a screen in blocking my view. I try to struggle more but I'm thoroughly immobilized. And I'm starting to panic again. Scrap those fragging mood swings!

"Calm down, Rattrap! Stop struggling, you'll only exhaust yourself!" he said and put a reassuring servo on my forehead.

"Wha… Wha' happens? Is… Please, is da sparklin' alright?!"

For a klick the green mech looked saddened and angry, and Primal looked like he would like to tear something to pieces, and that didn't reassure me in the least. What was happening?! Was my sparkling dead? Aborted? I let out an anguished keen and I felt another jolt of pain wash through my abdomen. Rhinox stroke my forehead soothingly and his expression then change to a hopeful reassurance.

"He's still there, don't worry. He got through some heavy trials but he clung to life with claws and fangs…"

He then had a little amused smile and a chuckled and it made me feel better. If he laughed, than there was nothing to worry about, not really. The mech was bad at hiding anything. Primal then took over and explained.

"We received and automatic distress signal from Dinobot's Funeral Monument when it was destroyed. We detected tour signature… along with Predacons near this position and we got there as soon as possible. Just in time to prevent Megatron from taking you away but…" He sighed and added, saddened and angered. "Not before he could cut you open and take something from the sparkling. A sample of cells, I think…"

I feel a dreaded shiver run down my spinal unit at those words. Cut me open?! I let out another whimper and a low keening sound, trying to feel the sparkling. I am relieved when I can feel it, though, and relaxed. He's weak but he's there nonetheless. As strong and stubborn as his father, and I'm glad for it right now… Rhinox then take over the talking again and he then take a concerned and reproachful expression.

'_Ho slag…' _I think and frown. _'I'm in for a lecture now…' _

"You should've told us you were carrying, Rattrap. We could've prevented this kind of situation. It was foolish of you to keep it for yourself for so long. If Megatron had succeeded, he would've had a second Dinobot to manipulate and grow the way he wanted him!" he sighed and shook his large head, then add, concern taking over. "At least, now, you're safe. Both of you."

I'm a little ashamed now. Yeah, I should've told them… Now I realise this. I put myself and the sparkling in high danger by running away in the first place! What a pitiful idiot I am… I think Chopperface would've given me a rough time for it was he still there. Pounding some sense in my tick processor… And he would've been right to do so!

"I'm sorry… Really, I am! What a fool I am… I never wanted ta run 'way like that, honest! I… I think I was jus' a bit 'fraid of what ya all though 'bout me… And da sparklin'"

It was Primal that answered this, coming closer and squeezing my shoulder tightly, friendly. I look at him with a tired, ashamed smile and he smile back with reassurance. I now know that I had worried for nothing. I would have been accepted whatever I told them.

"We wouldn't have though lesser of you if we had knew. Did he knew? About the sparkling?"

"No." I answered honestly. "I neva told 'im. I…" I sigh and a little tear, a treacherous little tear, left my right optic to roll down my cheek. "I think I was 'fraid of da way he'd react ta it… And now, tis is nothin' that I regret more than neva tellin' 'im… He died neva knowin' he had an Heir…"

It's then that I break down and start weeping like a sparkling myself. I just can't help it. I can make up Primal's form still leaning over me. And saying reassuring and kind words to me. I don,t really catch anything he says, then, but it's about the fact Dinobot would've been proud to know it and is probably watching it from wherever he is now. And this only makes me cry harder. And I feel like a pile of scrap. An unworthy pile of dirty, cowardly slag to never told him I was carrying his Heir.

He died knowing nothing, and I don't believe in the afterlife so… For me, he never knew and thought, in his last moments, that he would let nothing behind him to reminds the world of him and take over his heritage. I don't know how long I kept crying and crying until I fell into recharge from exhaustion, but when J woke up, Rhinox is there doing some checks on my systems and probably the sparkling too. He turned to see that I'm awake and asked, in a friendly tune.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah… I think so… Thanks Big Green… For… Savin' ma sparklin' an' all… I owe ya, mech…"

He only nods and I smile back at him, then I feel I can move again and sit up slowly, with his help. I'm feeling weak and sick but I can manage to get to my pedes. He helps me until I motion to him to let me be. I walk to the screen were the results of the sparkling's scans are displayed.

"What does it says, Rhinox? That's all gibberish ta me…"

"Well, it says that now all his functions are back to normal and that he's healthy and growing at a normal rate."

"He? Ya mean it's a mech?" I said with a hint of excitement.

"Yes, it's a mech, and as far as I can tell, he looks a lot like his father. It will be a raptor, I think, and probably a splitting image of his father." He nodded and smiled down at me. "You see, even in death, this stubborn mech managed to stay online in a way… through your sparkling."

I looked at the monitor for a long time after that, trying to make out the details of the immature protoform displayed there. He was so tiny and fragile yet… A speck of life holding on with ferocity. I am so proud of him… I will probably name him in memory of his father.

Dinobot will be reborn.

**oOo**

_Predacon's base, in the meantime._

"Tarantulas, is the protoform ready yet?!"

Megatron was striding back and forth in the mad scientist's lab and looking at the glass container in the middle of it, hooked with so many tubes and wires I was barely visible. But he could see the tiny proform in the middle of the shining, bluish liquid.

"Yes! The sample you brought me was of a perfect quality! I would've liked to have the real protoform to experiment and work on, but that will made it anyway! It is alive, now, Megatron! Mwahahaha!"

"Excellent! Yeesss…"

Megatron stopped in front of the glass container and looked at the barely visible protoform growing into it. Already he was looking like a three months old growing protoform, and the process had been accelerated by Tarantulas to make it so he will be ready in two months instead of the six it would've taken in a normal gestation. He narrowed his optics for a moment and then laughed loudly, a dark, sadistic and maniac laugh that was both chilling and frightening to hear.

"So it is in motion! Soon, I will have a new and improved version of Dinobot to command! And then, I'll et rid of those Maximal pests once and for all! Yessss…"

He looked at the protoform again and hit the glass softly, making the tiny being inside stir and move, and laughed again, very satisfied with his latest victory. An half-victory, as he would have preferred to get the rat and the sparkling he was carrying, but he got the sample he needed. And he would get rid of the rodent and the little parasite he was carrying and therefore get rid of any traces of the old Dinobot in one decisive strike!

_-TBC-_


	2. Chapter 2: The Clone and I

**Disclaimer : **Beast Wars © Hasbro

**A/N : **There is the continuation of _From Death Comes Life. _You can consider it a sequel or see the first story as a prologue for this one. It will be probably a 10 to 12 chapter's story if everything goes as I want it to… And if the muse don't die on me early! I sure hope not! Well, here it is, so… Enjoy! Chapter 2, I switched to the third person, cause writing at the first person is a pain in the aft. More Predacon's troubles and more plots!

**Dinobot's Heritage**

Chapter 2: The clone and I

_Two months later…_

Rattrap woke up with a start, a scream caught in his throat.

He had a horrific nightmare. But… That doesn't felt like a nightmare. In fact… And it was what was making the rat tremble and pant heavily; it felt more like something he was seeing from someone else's optics. A vision, or something like that… And in this weird, disturbing dream, he saw many things. The first being Megatron standing in front of him in the dark, stormy night, and Waspinator was there too. And… he was sure he saw Depth Charge and Cheetor as well.

They were attacking the Predacons and trying to kill whoever he was seeing through. And a creepy, dreaded feeling wash through because… because the feeling he had, the presence he felt, was awfully akin his deceased lover. Dinobot was dead, though, so it wasn't possible!

Was it?

'_Man, what an awful nightmare… I hope it was only that, a nightmare but… Somehow… I doubt it…' _He thought to himself and then got up with a groan, putting a servo on his now really swollen abdomen.

He felt a little movement under the plating and stroke the spot, sending the sparkling calmness and love through the creator-creation bond. As a small built bot, this pregnancy had higher risks of problems and complications then with larger, taller bots. He was a small and compact bot, and already, at five months along, he felt like a big fat plump. And he still had four months to go through before the delivery.

And of course, he had no energon dispenser in his room. He had to walk to the rec. room to get some. He grumbled and huffed, but got out nonetheless. He was starving. He needed more fuel than usual. And the little kick he got told him that the sparkling was eager for it as well, and impatient. He chuckled and strokes the platings again trying to soothe the unborn infant inside of him.

"There, there, calm down, will ya? I'm gonna get some energon, Aw'right? No need ta get all moody, m' sweet…"

As he got into the rec. room, he heard conversations coming from the command center and, curiosity taking over as ever, the rat walked to the room and got in. Optimus, Silverbolt, Depth Charge and BlackArachnia were there and looking both nervous and worried. Deeply worried. He got Cheetor's name along with attack and predacons. But what made him shiver as he finally got there was the last part. Some had been deactivated?! He entered then and asked, worried and curious.

"Was' goin' on?" he asked as he got in and all optics turned to face him. "Who's been dactivated? Not da kid, I hope?"

Primal was the first to talk, and the two others shared a look that the rat didn't liked in the least. He looked at the now obviously carrying rat and said, a hint of reassurance and forced cheerfulness in his voice.

"No one as been deactivated, Rattrap. Cheetor is… Missing for now. But we'll find him in no time." He said, but when he saw the clearly disbelieving and nasty look the smaller mech shot him, he added, with a deep sigh. "Alright, the kid's presumed deactivated for now. But I doubt he is, in a way. I will find him, and I'll make sure he is indeed deactivated before taking him for dead!"

As he said the last part, he shot the underwater Maximal a very obvious glare and the cold, harsh mech shrugged it away.

"Whatever. I told you what I saw. If you don't believe me then it's not my problem. The kid's blown to bits, I told you. You're not happy with it? Fine, I'll just let you all sulk happily and got to do my own business!"

The large mech then brushed pass the other bots harshly, pushing them out of his way harshly, but he avoided pushing Rattrap aside as he got to him and walked around him instead to get to the lift. He shot a last look to the assembled maximals and huffed as he took the lift and left the Axalon. Rattrap looked at his retreating back and then back at his comrades. Silverbolt and BlackArachnia were sharing a look again and the rodent frowned, asking blumtly.

"Is it true, what Fish Face said? Cheetor's deactivated?" he asked and then shivered as he remembered his dream.

The last thing he saw was the cheetah caught in an energy beam and screaming bloody murder… he got a nasty feeling that it wasn't a dream at all, after all, and it was… creepy to say the least. The youth seems to be indeed in dire danger of deactivation as the thing exploded with him still caught in the Doomsday Machine from the Pit that Megatron and Waspinator had been manipulating. And as he was about to talk again, he got another sharp, overwhelming flash… _I'm running in a forest, it is dark and stormy, I'm hunting something, I'm close, so close, I can smell it, yes yes YES… _And then it stopped and he was on his back on the floor of the Axalon's Command Center and everyone was around him with concerned expressions.

"Are you alright, my friend? You just passed out and were mumbling incoherencies…" Silverbolt said and Rattrap sat up slowly, grabbing his helm to stop the dizziness and make toe world stop whirling around.

"M' fine…" He mumbled and then Primal helped him up to his pedes.

He had a concerned expression and… Slightly disturbed and worried as well. He led him to a seat and the rat sat with a thankful groan. The sparkling was agitated and moving around quite often tonight. As if he could sense his mother-creator's own disturbed and confused feelings. And the weird things that were now going on. He put a servo on his swollen belly and stroke absent-mindedly, looking at Primal with a confused expression. The larger mech said, looking concerned for his soldier.

"You looked like you were in a trance for a moment there. And you were saying some very bizarre thing with a voice… Well it didn't sound like your usual one. It was deeper and harsher."

"You sounded like Dinobot! Exactly like him! You crept my out, vermin!" Cut the spider femme then and Silverbolt wrapped an arm around her waist.

Rattrap blinked a couple of times and gaped at the femme for a moment, dumbstruck. Primal shot her a nasty look and she backed away a little, shrugging.

"What? It's the truth and you know it!" She spat a little harshly and then stormed away with a last undecipherable look for the rat. Silverbolt left after her.

Rattrap can only stare in awe, confusion, and sheer terror. Was he being haunted by his lost lover? Or was it something else? In the back of his Processor, he remembered the cells the predacons stole from him and shivered. What if they cloned Dinobot with the cells stolen from the sparkling? What effect could that have on him? Did a kinda bond existed between the clone and him because of it's origin? Like with his sparkling?

So many questions… And so little time to find out!

**oOo**

_Somewhere else, in the meantime._

The clone was brought to life only a cycle earlier and he was already on the hunt. He was stalking the beast that attacked his master and the Predacons on their temporary base. He was following the trail, and it was fresh and tasty. All of his senses were on high alert.

He didn't really know where he came from… before he came to life on that machine, earlier, all was a blur, foggy and thick. All he knew was that he was the clone of a dead mech, a mech named Dinobot, so he called himself Dinobot II at Megatron's recommendation. He thought there was a deeper meaning between the fact that he had to bear a dead mech's name, but he wasn't one to question orders. If Megatron wanted him to know, he would've told him.

As he ran, his transmetal body sped and jumped and reacted with precision and fluidity to his surrondings. His taste, smell and vision were sharper then any creatures of this planet and he was about to find his prey and kill it. Ho yes, he was so close… So very close… He thought about the fact that he had only half a spark… and the spark of a psychopathic bastard at that. Rampage… he already hated the fact that he didn't have a spark of his because, oddly, it felt like something was deeply amiss. The ghostly feeling of a calling came to him through that parody of a spark a couple of times since he came to life and it was very disturbing… he was about to deepens those thoughts when he heard his query some distance in front of him.

He was about to pursue when he felt a very strong and awkward feeling and… _I'm on a large room filled with Maximal's, I'm with friends, they will help me understand, they will be there for me, but poor Cheetor is deactivated, no, that couldn't be, not the kid, no… _He came back to reality laying on his back and looking blankly at the foliage above him, growling and screaming something he couldn't understand. The transmetal raptor jumped to his pedes with a startled and worried, slightly afraid groan, and he looked around frantically.

What in the Pit was that?! Where did it come from? It felt like he belonged where he was, like he knew the mech he was connected with for the briefest of times. But he didn't know anyone apart from the Predacons yet! And that wasn't a predacon's optics he was looking through a click before. He growled deeply in both annoyance and worry. He pushed it aside as a glitch in his programming and resumed his hunt.

But when he came back to base without managing to kill or capture the beast later, he rethought about what happened and, somehow, felt a deep twinge of sadness and longing for this feeling, and the mech they were related to.

**oOo**

_A week later, Maximal's new base…_

They had a new base now.

Since Megatron tried to take the Ark and destroy Optimus Prime to change the course of history in favour of the Decepticons, and therefore the Predacons, they had to move to the cave where the large Autobot ship had crashed. They had to keep it from Megatron's reach at any price or time itself will be put in jeopardy.

And rattrap was far from happy about his new quarters. They were larger then the previous, yes, but the humidity and coldness of the bared rock was doing no good to his sparkling. He tried to complain to Primal, but the now very large bot was firm on the point that they had to stay there since the Axalon was destroyed for good. But that wasn't even the worst… The constant attacks of the Predacons were starting to take a toll on everyone's circuits.

Including his and his sparkling. They couldn't recharge more the three or four cycles at times and refuelling was also becoming a problem. They had to find more energon soon to refill their empty reserves. At this moment, Rattrap was pacing restlessly the mismatched command center and grumbling in deep annoyance. Cheetor was on duty as well and he was starting to get dizzy from his companions restless pacing.

"Will you stop and sit down, Rattrap? It's really annoying." He finally spat and the rat turned to face him with a deep frown. "The more you walk the more energy you waste…"

"I know, Spots! I can't help it! I'm STARVING, for cryin' out loud! Dis lil guy needs nourishment and me too! And more then usual…"

He stroke his belly to calm the sparkling down as he moved around restlessly too, trying to settle him down. The cheetah looked at him with concerned and annoyed optics and then he reluctantly took a cube out of subspace and handed it to him. Rattrap looked awed at the cube, end then took it almost reverently. He smiled up at his young friend and said, thankful.

"Thank, Spots… I owe ya…" He downed the cube slowly and then sat down, the sparkling finally settling down.

"That's nothing… You need it more than me."

Always so cheerful and ready to help. Rattrap chuckled and then put the empty cube down. He thought about what happened during the last week and shivered, closing his optics tightly. He had knew for Dinobot's clone the day after he had the first episodes of 'visions' and almost broke up in front of the two assembled armies. He knew exactly where that thing came from! It was from those cells Megatron stole from the sparklings a couple of months earlier.

He tried to reach for the mech but the bond they once shared was cut and didn't exist anymore. It was only a void, hollow feeling in his spark, aching and pulling and hurting like the Pit. And that clone was… nothing like the original Dinobot. He didn't have a spark on his own. He only had half a spark and the spark of a psychopath… He even tried to kill him, and Primal had to bodily drag him from the battle to prevent him from jumping in front of the transmetal raptor.

And now, a week after those events, he experienced a couple more of those episodes and that made him winder if, deep down, something was there. Some form of the bond they shared. Or even a twisted form of the bond he had with the sparkling. He had to fight the answers to those questions, and he decided that the best way was to meet the clone in neutral ground and… alone!

Maybe then, he'll found out what was really going on… And get back his lover and the father of his sparkling!

_-TBC-_


	3. Chapter 3: The Clone and I Part II

**Disclaimer : **Beast Wars © Hasbro

**A/N : **There is the continuation of _From Death Comes Life. _You can consider it a sequel or see the first story as a prologue for this one. It will be probably a 10 to 12 chapter's story if everything goes as I want it to… And if the muse don't die on me early! I sure hope not! Well, here it is, so… Enjoy! Chapter 3, a continuation of the previous! Warning for non-con in the ends…

**Dinobot's Heritage**

Chapter 2: The clone and I Part II

_Later that night…_

Rattrap didn't gain his reputation only by his good looks… The spy and saboteur was very talented and an expert in what he does. And he proved it once again, that night, by slipping out of the base completely undetected. He wanted to meet that clone and to meet him ALONE, without the interferences of both factions

So he would be able to determine if there was ANYTHING that remains of his deceased lover into that transmetal body. And if not… Well, he brought a little that would permit him to leave safely. A personal shielding device. And that, with the distraction of a well-placed bomb, should assure him a safe escape if needed to.

'_I sure hope I won't haf'ta use it…I hope yer still here somewhere into that new frame of ya..." _He thought as he sped away of the base, in beast mode, to be able to reach a higher speed. _'But I'm sure of what I think… ya still here! I can FEEL ya for Primus's sake! The bond reopened the night ya were brought back to life… That can't be 'nythin' else! Has ta been it…'_

He kept thinking and thinking in this line as he sped towards the location where, hopefully, the clone will be waiting for him. And as he sped, he felt the first stage of an incoming 'vision' from the optics and spark of the clone.... _Waiting, waiting in a cave, what am I doing here? Waste of time, don't even know him, go away, let him rot, Maximal filth… _And he soon regains his own consciousness, feeling the sparkling move and stir inside of him. He felt it too, he knew it. He has a connection with both the Sparkling and Dinobot's clone. And the little being was scared and upset; he can just feel it through his circuits.

"Shh… 'S aw'right, m' Sweet… I'll protect ya with my life… No one will touch ya…"

He shushed the sparkling down and soon, the unborn infant settled down again and the Maximal spy could sped up again in the direction of his secret rendezvous with this clone, the reborn image of his lover. A twisted and dork image, but nonetheless, strong and frighteningly realistic. He just had to know if there were any chances at all he can have back his Dinobot, and the father of his unborn sparkling.

Something, in his spark, was telling him it was, but that the road to get what he wants would be long and filled with traps and ambushes. A long and dangerous task indeed, but it has to be done… And unfortunately, his fellow maximals won't help him in this matter… He frowned and clenched his dental plates as he remembered the conversation he had with Primal earlier.

**oOo**

_Earlier, Maximal base_

Rattrap looked in annoyance at the puppy eyes Cheetor was giving him and crossed his arms with a deep frown.

"I said no, Spots!"

"Please, RT! Only a minute, a click, just to see if he'll move! Pretty pleeeease!"

And he gave this the look… The 'youngling dying from love' look and Rattrap sighed deeply, unfolding his arms. He was too cute to resist sometimes… And giving him this little treat won't hurt anyone…

"Alright, then, but only a minute!"

Cheetor squealed with innocent happiness and fell to his knees, pressing an inquisitive audio on the extended belly to try to hear the sparkling and feel it move. Rattrap huffed with annoyance, at firat, but he couldn't help bu smile and the cute and warming sight, and he peted the young bot's helm with a chuckle. He then felt the sparkling move and laughed when Cheetor jumped slightly and then stuck his audio back into place.

"I felt it! He moved! That's Extra Gear!" he exclaimed cheerfully but they were then interrupted by Primal coming in.

The commander stopped at the sight in front of his optics and then laughed warmly as Cheetor jumped to his pedes and ran away with a deep blush to be caught in such a position. Since his Transmetal II upgrade, he was seen as an adult mech and this was a childish behaviour. Rattrap watched the youngling run away and then turned to face his Commander.

"Optimus, There is somethin' in wanna talk with ya if ya have a click…" he asked directly and waited anxiously for the mech's answer.

Optimus nodded and crossed his arms, then said, in a kind and calm tune.

"Go on, Rattrap, I've got time."

The rat paced the room for a moment as he gathered his thought to make his request the most convincing and urgent as possible. He knew in his state he needed help for what he was about to do and Optimus could be of a great assistance. He and the others. What none of them saw was Cheetor listening from a distance, behind a rock formation…

"I need help… Ya know that I had some… weird things happening ta me for a week now, dont'cha, Optimus? This… link I seem ta have with da clone those preds made from Dinobot's DNA pattern… 'Am convince Tis is more than jus dis, and then somewhere, I could reach da real Dinobot using that bond. Cause he's still here somewhere, deep in dis twisted clone. Ya have ta help me find out, Optimus! It's makin' me crazy! I… I need ta know…"

He saw Optimus's worried and closed expression and immediately knew he won't help him. He thought he was going crazy. They all thought he was going nuts, but it wasn't like that! He was completely sane and master of his feelings! He lifted a servo angrily before the large Leader could say anything and spat, bitter.

"B'fore ya give me crap 'bout 'I need some psychological help' let me tall ya dis. I am in COMPLETE CONTROL of my mind 'n body! I know what I feel is REAL! You don't wanna help me? Fine! I'll find out by m'self!" And then Rattrap stormed away with an angry and loud pace, leaving a slightly stunned Optimus in the Command Center.

The rat got to his quarters and let himself fell into the berth, hugging the pillow and weeping like a sparkling for a long time. Fragging moodswings… It's what's driving him crazy! He can switch from mischief to sadness or from anger to depression in a nanoclick! He was about to throw a cataclysmic tantrum when Rattrap heard a shy knock at the door. He got to his pedes and wiped his face clean of the fit of crying the spy just had before opening it. He was only mildly surprised to find Cheetor on the other side.

"Hey kid… Waddya want?" I ask and then moved to let him come in.

In a way, he's a sight for sore optics! As Rattrap got to go to sit back on the berth, rubbing his extended belly distractedly and looking at Cheetor as he settled on the seat in front of the worktable after moving it to the berth side, Rattrap thought that the mach had become a lot less childish since he got his new upgrades. He listened as he spoke up to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that… I believe you, Rattrap. I believe what you said about the link and the weird feelings because…" he stopped for a moment and then looked a bit ashamed and shy all of a sudden. "When I had that accident with the thing Megatron used to make Dinobot's clone and was changed… in a way, I don't know hoe, it linked me to another bot nearby."

Rattrap's optics shot wide open at this.

"Who?" he asked with disbelief and awe. "Hope yer not linked ta MY bot, kid…" Rattrap joked to lessen the tension.

Cheetor shook his helm and said, with a hint of fear and a shiver.

"No, it's another predacon…" He started and then looked reluctant to continue.

"C'mon kid, now that you started, ya hav'ta finish yer story!" Pushed the rat with a huff, crossing his arms in annoyance and curiosity.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else! Promise me you won't!" Urged the young mech very insistently and Rattrap agreed, a little worried now about all this.

"I won't tell a spark! Now spit!"

"It's… Megatron. But I don't think he knows for now…"

Now, Rattrap was downright dumbstruck by this. How could the kid managed to hide this for a whole fragging week?! He gave himself in a matter of hours! But then again, he was stuck on base by Optimus's orders because of his state… The kid was often away from the base, which explained it.

"You sure da fragger doesn't know? In my case dis link work both ways… Da clone have flashes form me 'n I have flashes from him."

Cheetor shivered and shrugged, looking even more troubled and scared now, the poor thing. I feel the urge to comfort him but I squash it. I have no time to baby him. But I may need his help nonetheless…

"I don't know, honest! If so, he hide it as good as I do. But…" Another shiver. "He shot me a very nasty and frightening looks tha last day in battle, right before he left with his Preds. Maybe it works both way in this case too…"

Rattrap put a servo on the younger mech's shoulder and squeeze tightly. He can feel his tension and fear like a smell in the air. And then I say, with conviction and certityde.

"We'll find a way to rid ya of dis link, kiddo. I promise ya. But… Will ya help me b'fore? I really needs some help 'cause I'm going ta meet da clone tonight… Alone! Or, to be precise, as alone as possible. But… Am a spy, I know backups can save yer life. Would you help, Cheetor?"

To his relief, the young mech nod and accept to come but stay a good distance away not to be seen or detected. After that, he left the room and Rattrap fell back into the berth with a deep sight of relief. And fell into recharge for a couple of Mega-Cycles.

**oOo**

_Present the cave…_

The Dinobot clone was pacing the rocky ground restlessly. Why in the name of the matrix did he accept such an invitation?! It was both stupid and useless… And putting him in great danger if it was a trap to capture or kill him. But he came anyway. Something pushed him to come, alone, because the rat… the rat was making something disturbing but strong stir in his wretched, twisted spark. Something thst should've been dead for good… But that wasn't.

And worst, every time he was close to the little stinking rodent, he felt that… that urge to jump him, the insane lust that wash over him like a tidal wave. He fought it claws and fangs but it was becoming harder with each encounters. Negatron may think otherwise but there were remains of the old Dinobot's personality and spark in this wretched parody of a clone. He managed to recreate the deceased mech… maybe too well! They says that cells can hold memories and traces of the owner's personality for a long time after their death, and even more vivid cells… like the ones that were used to create him.

"Maybe I'm more a ghost than a mere clone… It is like I'm being haunted by the dead mech I bear the name…" thought the transmetal clone out loud and he resumed lacing restlessly.

But the spark he bore, or the half of this spark, was twisting everything in his Processor. He felt urges to tear, shred, destroy, and kill! And those feelings weren't coming from whatever remains of the first Dinobot inside of him. No, they were coming from the other half of the spark used to give his sparkless form life. He was linked to that monster, Rampage, by megatron's own will. To control the otherwise uncontrollable mech. But it put even more strain on the raptor's CPU, and he was slowly going crazy from the opposite and battling feelings raging in his Spark and Processor from the very minute he was alive.

And he feared then the day he'll lose it completely will be a tragic day indeed.

He suddenly stopped when he heard noises outside, someone was coming! Probably the rat. He was proven right when said rodent entered the cave in his wheeled transmetal beast mode and then turned back to robot mode. He stayed silent for a long moment, an uneasy silence growing between the two mechs. The clone looked him up and down and that insane urge to jump him rose again and he growled lowly, keeping it at bay. He was small but strongly built and… He had charisma that was for sure. But his optics locked on the swollen bump in his midsection and he felt a twinge of something really strange in him all of a sudden.

The urge to protect this little new life. Like it was his own in a way. And, the more unnerving thing was that it WAS his own, in a very twisted and unnatural way. Because the first… the REAL Dinobot was the other creator of this unborn sparkling. He growled again and took a step backward into the cave.

"I came. What do you want, rodent?" He finally spat with venom.

Rattrap jumped slightly at the harshness of the tuned the clone used to address him but didn't recoil. He took a step forward and answered honestly. He wanted his Dinobot back and he'll have it, whatever time it may takes!

"I'm here ta talk ta Dinobot. Da REAL Dinobot, 'cause I know he's hidin' somewhere in dis hide 'o yours. And I know ya know it as well…" he started boldly and crossed his arms over his chest.

The clone looked at him blankly for a long moment and then snarled in both rage and annoyance. He sounded exactly like the Dinobot he knew… it made Rattrap's spark clench in his chest and the sparkling moved, feeling his sudden bout of sadness. But the transmetal clone suddenly jumped towards him and pinned him down on the floor hard, but not hard enough to wound him. Rattrap gasped and hissed as something stuck in a seam on his back. But now, the clone's face was only inches from his own and he was snarling and hissing like a rabid beast.

"What made you think I WANT to return to what I once was? I'm quite content of what I am right now, rodent! And I don't need your PITY! I will say it once and only once: don not try to talk to me again! Or it may get dangerous for you…"

There was an uncertain undertone in his voice and Rattrap caught it immediately. He was full of rage and frightening but he was also disturbed and unsure of himself. Maybe even frightened of himself or what he was capable of doing. And Rattrap caught the moment to slide in the confused feeling he could feel and said.

"Ya don,t really want me ta go 'way. No, yer only 'fraid of what you could do ta me if I stayed much longer… I can feel it ya know. In yer tune and looks…"

For a moment he looks confused and afraid but then the hard and angry look returned and he said, sticking his mouth in the other audio and snarling deeply.

"If so, then maybe you should run away before it's too late. I could lose it for a moment, it happens some times before, and hurt you or… worst… unwillingly."

Rattrap was a stubborn mech and in this case, it will prove to be a very bad thing not to listen to the mech pinning him down. He smiled up at the transmetal raptor and touched his cheek lightly, grinning a half-grin.

"But ya won't… I know ya won't hurt me, lizard Lips. Not in my condition, cause you may hurt da sparkling too, and I know yer code of honour forbid ya for doing dis." He started and felt the urge to kiss those lips so close to his own. He didn't, though, and only stayed unmoving and smiling with confidence.

The clone felt a twinge of guilt crept in his spark but it was soon drowned by something darker and more dangerous. The insane, psychopathic part of the spark he bore was taking control of him and he fought it hard. He jumped off the pinned mech and recoiled in the back of the cave, snarling and fidgeting. His optics shone brighter, a sign he was about to lose it and he spat, warning the stubborn little mech before it was too late. But part of him was already mapping the lithe, small body lustfully and arousal was rising into him fast. Too fast… He'll do something he'll regret later if the rat didn't go away RIGHT NOW!

"Leave, rodent! Go away from here NOW before I do something to you! I warn you, it's NOT a joke!"

But the rat was as thick headed and stubborn as a desperate mech could be and he lost the tell-tale signs of the incoming doom. He took another step towards the clone, not seeing the rising arousal or the strange glint in the optics. There was no blinder mech than one that didn't want to see… And afterward, Rattrap would recall this and curse hik for not seeing those signs.

"Na, 'm not goin' anywhere 'til I talk with MY Dinobot! He's there in ya, jus let him out!"

"GO AWAY! NOW!" The raptor roared and he was so tense his joints were creaking and he was trembling.

The last specks of his self-control faded away, drowned by the madness stirring in the depth of his twisted, half-spark, and he lost it. He jumped and pinned the mech down again, but this time it wasn't to intimidate or frightened him, no… His means were darker, driven by his raging lust and arousal. And his psychopathic side took over his colder, more controlled one. He used a hand to trap the rat's hands and pinned them over his head so he was helpless and the other was fumbling to find the catches for his panel. The rodent was squirming and squeaking now, understanding that he was in deep slag.

"Wh-what are ya doin'!? NO! Please Lemme go!"

"Too late… I warned you… But you didn't listened. Time to pay the price of your foolishness." He finally found the catches he was seeking and opened the crotch panel to expose the port and spike housing hidden below. "Mmm…" he snarled in his audio, biting and licking at his neck. "You taste so good, rodent… I can remember it now…"

Now Rattrap was heaving and panting, sobbing a little, because he was pinned, helpless and had been had like a beginner. He tried to move his legs to kick the transmetal clone away but he was too strong and heavy and he was weakened by his pregnancy. All he could do was stay as unmoving as possible and pray t was over soon… or the clone will get his mind back in the right place.

He squeaked again, and sobbed louder, when he felt clawed digits push against his exposed valve, and he tried to pull away. But it was in vain. That was it… he was about to get raped! And by the mech he was trying to save from the preds, no less… He felt bitter tears run down his cheeks and the sparkling moved around sharply in slight distress at the feelings he was getting from his mother-creator. He tried his best to send him reassurance and calming feelings but it was really hard when you were being used like a sex toy.

Soon the digits were pulled out and replaced by something else, and the rat had already offlined his optics, but he could hear the snarls and growls his rapist was making as he pushed inside of him completely. During all that time, the rodent didn't thought once about using his radio to call his backup… he had to spread his legs wider to accommodate the large and thick appendage invading and filling him completely. This feeling was a lot like the Dinobot he knew, but this beast that was taking him forcefully was nothing like hm. He understood now that he had a lot of work to do to have him back… He squeaked and sobbed all the way as he was pounded into the ground and held into the other, larger frame for dear life, feeling each hard, deep and violent thrusts stretching him to the limits and hurting like the Pits. But oddly, his own arousal rose and overload was nearing for him too…

After maybe a couple of breems more, he felt the clone stiffens and releasing in him, and he followed with a pained yelp and a wrenching sob, before collapsing back to the ground.

And then, all of a sudden, the weight pinning him was gone and the transmetal clone had jumped away from him as soon as it was over, a shocked and deeply guilty expression on his faceplates.

"I…" He started and then let out a deep keen, bolting away in the darkness of the forest outside.

"WAIT!" Rattrap managed to push himself in a standing position despite the pain in his lower belly and between his tights. "DON'T LEAVE!"

But it was too late, the mech was already gone. But he saw the guilt and the shock in his expression before he left! So he managed to fight the dark side of him in the ends! There was still hope for the raptor… All Rattrap had to do now was trying to reach that part of him that was still his old self and pull it to the front.

One way or another…

Wincing in pain and soreness, he transformed back into robot mode and sped up towards where Cheetor was supposed to wait for him and they got back to the base, the rat oddly silent and deep in thought. He didn't felt any anger about what just happened, no, only sadness and pity, and an even stronger desire to get his deceased lover back.

And an idea had already blossomed in his Processor…

_-TBC-_


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Disclaimer : **Beast Wars © Hasbro

**A/N : **There is the continuation of _From Death Comes Life. _You can consider it a sequel or see the first story as a prologue for this one. It will be probably a 10 to 12 chapter's story if everything goes as I want it to… And if the muse don't die on me early! I sure hope not! Well, here it is, so… Enjoy! Chapter 4, where a major revelation takes place! And it explains why Cheetor shared a link with megatron, of all mechs…

**Dinobot's Heritage**

Chapter 4: Revelations

_Three__ months later_

Rattrap was worried. He hadn't been able to get close enough or even talk to the Clone since their last encounter and it was almost two months. He had a plan to makes the bot's true personality came to the surface, but he needed to be in close proximity to him for a breem, in the least. And the worst was that he was confined to base now, because he was so far in his pregnancy. At 8 months along he had get so big that he had a bit of troubles moving around for longer then a mega-cycle at a time. And he still had one more month to go… That was a real pain in the aft.

But he hadn't abandoned yet. He could not abandon right now! And even more now that he knew why Cheetor was linked with Megatron, from all mech! The young cheetah had gone by himself to know what was going on and why he was linked to the Predacon's leader. And he had to get himself caught by the Preds, of course… And Megatron told him a very interesting story. Cheetor had told him what had been said as best he could, but what the rat understood was that the mech had a very… Intimate relationship with the Predacon.

NO! Not _THAT _kind of relationship!

But that was even worst. When he came back after two days, he was a mess, and Optimus had to wrench the thrust out of him about what happened. And now, he and Optimus were the only own o knows… Appart for the Predacon Leader. And it was doubtful than the mech'll tell any of it to his men. They are a bunch of idiots anyway…

You see, Cheetor's an orphanaged kid whom was taken under Optimus's care when he was still very young. He never knew his parents. He always considered Optimus as his father, and the mech did makes a good father figure, but he was curious. He always wanted to know who his real parents were, and he did some researches whemn still on Cybertron, without any results.

Well, now he had results… And he would've preferred to never know!

What Rattrap understood about the bond, the link he was sharing with the Dinobot clone, was that it had to be SOMETHING there to begin with for it be created. It don't just pop out of nowhere. And as I was bonded to the previous, the REAL Dinobot, something of the bond remained on his clone, even if he had only half a spark, and that spark wasn't even his own. But it was still there, faint and weak, but there nonetheless, and it was the main reason why the clone was so confused all the time, and avoided Rattrap like the rust Plague.

For Cheetor and Megatron, that was something like that, but of a different kind. That's a creator-creation bond, a dormant and forgotten one; they had shared for so long without the both of them knowing. And when Cheetor was submitted to this transwarp ray, this weird machine, that created Dinobot's clone, for the briefest moment, a ray hit megatron when he was still trapped into the machine and that bond was awoken. It wasn't created, no; it was there to begin with! Always had been.

Because Megatron was Cheetor's real father-creator.

And when he was briefly captured by the preds a month earlier, Megatron took a great pleasure in tormenting the youngling by telling him the truth. A truth he just discovered himself and had every intentions of using to his own personal advantage…

Here's the story as he told them after some convincing.

_**Falshback**_

Cheetor awoken in a dank, cold cell, and looked around with pain and confusion, He yelped as he felt the pain in his damaged legs when he tried to move them. And he groaned, slowly getting into a sitting position. He was still in robot mode, and could see that he was in the lovely, warm and welcoming Predacon'd brig, in the Darksyde.

"Lovely…" he muttered, growling low in annoyance. "Now I have to get outta here fast!"

He tried to pull on the cell bars, cut through them, even transform and chew at them to break them but they were solid metal bars and even his Transmetal 2 teeth couldn't cut through this. It was a couple of hours later than he felt than someone was coming. And not anyone but Megatron himself. He could sense him, and that made his shudder deeply. He felt it on his spark, the coldness and sadism of the mech… It was almost overwhelming at times. And then the door opened and, just as he had knew it was him, Megatron came in the room and flew to the cell he was in.

"What havw we here? A little lost kitty, yesss…" He snickered and Cheetor only stared back.

"What do you want, Mega-Butt! You better let me go before my friend come and kick your slimy aft!"

"Tssk tssk… Such filthy language… I'll have to wash your mouth, youngling." Megatron chuckled darkly with glee and Cheetor shuddered.

There was something else in the predacon's tune, something that he knew and didn't tell just yet, and the young mech didn't like it one bit. He just returned the glare and growled, baring his fangs as he was now in Beast Mode. And Megatron seeing theis, laughed and 'tssk'ed him again like he would a wayward child. That made Cheetor's uneasiness even deeper.

"What do you want with me, Megatron? Spit it, for Primus's sake!" he finally snapped and then recoiled with a deep hiss, acting like an angry cat.

Megatron laughed again and circled the cage for a long time, saying nothing but studying the imprisoned young mech from every angle possible before he stopped in front of the cage again and he had a very nasty, unfriendly smile plastered on his faceplates.

"You don't remember a thing about your creators, Cheetor, am I right? Yeesss… I know you don't you're a poor little orphanage sparkling that Primal took pity on and took home."

Now the kitty cat was a little worried. What did Megatron was trying to tell him? He didn't like what he was hearing.

"How do you know this?" he asked with a hint of fear. He didn't want to hear the rest but something was pulling him to do so. "How do you know I don't know my parents? No one but Optimus knows…"

Megatron came closer to the bars and stuck his facepate inches from the young mech, a twisted smile gracing it. He stayed like this for a moment and Cheetor's uneasiness only grew. What the frag was going on?!

"Yeesss… I can feel your fear and your confusion, youngling. And I can feel and see many things that are in your Spark, Cheetor. I know your spark, young mech… Yeesss…"

Now Cheetor was trying to close his audio to what the mech was about to say next because he had a chilling feeling about it. He knew exactly what was about to be said. And he didn't want to hear it, because, as they say, the truth hurts sometimes…

"You never knew who your parents are, nooo… You never knew because I took care of it! I didn't want anyone to know that… I am your father-creator, Cheetor. Yeesss…"

The young mech's spark sinks in his casing and he shook his head in total and complete denial. No, that wasn't possible! His creators were deactivated, both of them! That was what Optimus told him!

"NO, YOU'RE LYING! My creators are deactivated! Optimus told me so! He took me under his wing after they died in an accident! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

He was freaking out big time… and Megatron was taking great pleasure at seeing the smaller mech weep and scream in denial. And he pushed the nail even deeper then.

"No, I am not. The creators you knew and that were killed in this accident were the one that I choose to take care of you right after you were sparked."

Cheetor felt his spark rip in two in his spark. Was everything he knew a lie? What if Megatron was telling the truth? What if all his life was nothing but a big lie? He curled in the back of the cage and keened deeply, distressed now, and Megatron only watched him, waiting and observing. He wasn't boasting and mocking him… Why? Megatron was NOT kind or understanding! He was mean and cruel! He searched in his spark and felt it again. The bond with Megatron was still there, and stronger than ever now that he was so close to the tyrant. And it was right there… he realised that it had always been there, but he just never realised this before. It was only reactivated by the transwarpe surge that hit them beoth that fateful night.

It was true… All of this, it was true! He felt it in his spark, and it was a painful realisation. Did Optimus know? Something was telling him he didn't… After a long time, Cheetor could gather his wits again and asked another question.

"And… What about… My mother? Who… Who was he? I…" he sighed and sobbed a little more before managing to finish. "I need to know…"

"Haa, your mother… Yeesss… Are you sure you want to know?" he snickered and the younger mech nodded weakly.

"Yes, I am… Please? Just… tell me!"

"Very well…" He said and then stayed silent for a moment, like if he wanted to deepen the suspense willingly. "Your mother-creator was one of my men until very recently… You know him quite well! And, to be very clear, your creation was an accident! That had never been my intention… Not with that treacherous scumbag, anyway!"

Cheetor was both intrigued and dreading what he was about to hear. And he had a little idea of who it was already… He only knew two mechs working under Megatron's rule and who died a shot time ago. When the transwarp wave hit the planet, to be precise… Scorponok and Terrorsaur! And the former was way too loyal to be called treacherous by Megatron, which left only one possibility…

"Yeesss…" The large mech said as he saw the realisation in the younger mech's optics. "Now you understand. Terrorsaur managed to hide the fact that he was carrying from me almost to the term, but I discovered it, yeesss… And I forced him to abandoned the sparkling – you! – and I let him with some loyal friends of mine…"

"So that's why Terrorsaur was so eager to betray and backstab you, is it?..." he asked as he understood even more. "You forced him to throw a sparkling away because you didn,t wanted it around… You bastard! We may be linked in some way, but I'll never call you my father!"

Megatron laughed and then he let the youngling alone, leaving the room without saying another word. It was almost a day later then the young cheetah managed to find a way to escape all on his own as the rest of the maximals were looking for him. And when he was found, the poor youngling was a mess. He was really depressed and hurt. Not physically but psychologically, it was something else… And rattrap does his best to help him after he tore the truth out of him.

_**End flashback**_

When a loud explosion was heard outside of the base and shook the walls of the cave, Rattrap was wrenched out of his musing and looked around in a bit of worry. He was alone with Rhinox at the time because the others were somewhere else fighting a threat that, as it was becoming clear now, had probably been made up by the Predacons from the very beginning.

"Ho man… Jus when we are undermanned… Filthy preds!"

Rhinox thrown him a gun and Rattrap leapt behind a crate when the door was blown to pieces by a particularly hard hit. He aimed and waited for the first pred to show his ugly mug and blast it to kingdom come! The first to come in was that trigger-happy fool, Quickstrike, and as expected, he was hit by the trap set near the entrance of the base.

"HA! Serves him right! Idiot…" Muttered rattrap and he heard Rhinox laugh a bit. He was glad his trap worked.

But now they were more or less trapped like rats in a sinking boat. And the preds were swarming the place quickly. Rattrap tried to stay as hidden as possible, protective instincts for the sparkling he was carrying kicking in, and he moved from one hidden spot to another, his sharpshooting really useful in such situations. He felt a movement in his belly but he was too busy trying to stay in one piece to really comfort the little one. He sent him reassurance and love through the bond, though, and could feel his worry and fear and distress. It made him even more focussed in chasing the preds away and the little mech fired a row of deadly aimed shots at megatron, whom flew away a couple of feets….

Until he felt claws on his shoulders and heard a hiss in his audio. A very familiar and chilling hiss…

'_Frag…' _He thought as he felt something pierce his neck and he fell in the dark, but not before seeing Rhinox's shocked and angry faceplates as he understood why the preds where here and then, when he fell back as the tranquilizer took effect, the snarling faceplates of the Dinobot's transmetal clone holding him. _'That was why I didn't saw him coming in…'_

"Dinobot…" he managed to say before going into shut-down. "Don't do dis… I beg ya…"

And he knew nothing more for a long time.

_-TBC-_


	5. Chapter 5: Turning Point

**Disclaimer : **Beast Wars © Hasbro

**A/N : **There is the continuation of _From Death Comes Life. _You can consider it a sequel or see the first story as a prologue for this one. It will be probably a 10 to 12 chapter's story if everything goes as I want it to… And if the muse don't die on me early! I sure hope not! Well, here it is, so… Enjoy! Chapter 5, turning point of the story! Character death ahead!

**Dinobot's Heritage**

Chapter 5: Turning point

_Later, maximal base_

"And that was when they retreated, carrying rattrap with them…"

Rhinox was finishing the explanatins about the events that took place earlier, and Optimus's expression darkened. He and the others had been lured into a trap by the preds so they could have to base undermanned and got a hold on the smaller mech more easily. But the question was why? Megatron already tried this earlier and took the cells he needed to create Dinobot's transmetal clone, so why take Rattrap anyway?

That wasn't making much sense unless… Unless Megatron still wanted the sparkling he was carrying! And at 8 months along, it would be possible to provoke the labour and have a brand new, innocent and malleable soldier to raise the way he wanted him. Another Dinobot, as good and powerful as the original, but not as confused and unpredictable as the clone, and completely and totally loyal to Megatron!

"We have to get rattrap back as soon as possible! I have the feeling that he don,t have much time before Megatron try something drastic… And once he have wht he wants, he'll most probably ditch rattrap, kill him or worst… reprogram him to use his skills to his advantage! We can't permit it!"

Cheetor was the first to agree, and the more eager to go and kick Megatron and his predacon's afts. Optimus shot him an understanding look and nodded at the young mech's enthusiasm, and then turned to face the others. Silverbolt, as always, was ready to leap into the fire to save the innocents – that was becoming an annoying habit – and BlackArachnia was only looking bored and annoyed, arms crossed and huffing. But there was a hint of worry into her optics nonetheless.

"And I suppose you'll ask ME to go in first because I know the terrain the most? Forget it! I'm not putting MY tail in the fire for the rat!" She spat before Optimus had any chance to say anything.

He sighed and shook his helm.

"No, BlackArachnia, I won't ask you to go first. We all know the Predacon's base quite well. But your help will be appreciated. Rhinox? Do you have something to propose?"

The large mech was the non-official strategist of the Maximals, and a very clever mech. usually, strategy was Rattrap's forte, but the rat wasn't there and he needed them all to get out of the fire as soon as possible. And Rhinox wasn't about to let him down.

"In that case, I think the better strategy will be to send someone in as the others do a diversion outside to drag as much Predacons as possible out of their base. And then, Getting to Rattrap and taking him out of there will only be a matter of quickness and precision for whoever would go in."

Optimus nodded and was about to say something when Cheetor spoke, assured and confident.

"I'll go in and take him out. I owe him that much… And besides, I'm the fastest mech around." he said and, as Optimus was about to protest, he saw his expression and complete assurance and desire to get his own bit of revenge against Megatron, and he nodded instead.

"Alright, Cheetor, you'll go in. the others will be the diversion. Wait for the signal and the go in and take rattrap out of the Pit-Hole. Everyone agree with this plan? Yes? Alright men, move! We don't have all day!"

Soon, they were moving out and going to save their friend. Optimus was hoping they'll not be too late for him… or the sparkling.

**oOo**

_In the meantime, Predacon's base_

Rattrap was struggling to break the restraints on his wrists and ankles. He woke up some breems earlier to see the clone's face only inches from his own, and his expression was oddly caring and sorry too. He was stroking his face gently and the little rat purred, nuzzling the gentle hand. But when he saw that Rattrap was awake, he quickly stopped his stroking and leapt back to hide in the shadows. He was then replaced by the far less amiable mug of Tarantulas, whom snickered and prodded him painfully with something sharp and uncomfortable.

"Lemme alone, Spider-face! Keep yer hands ta yerself!" he spat and struggled hard.

He was bound to a med berth, legs spread and hip plates removed to expose his port and that was what was being prodded and examined by the not-too-gentle Predacon scientist – and sometimes medic apparently because, as painful as the touches were, he knew what he was doing. He felt horribly exposed as Megatron was there too and he could see the gleeful expression in his optics. He turned to where Dinobot's clone had hid and tried to see his face, but it was hidden by shadows. He would've done anything to be anywhere but there, and to be able to see the expression on the mech's features. Just to know what he was thinking… He yelped and jerked when something was introduced into his port and tried to dislodge it.

"Careful!" Came the cackling, crazy voice of the spider. "You'll harm the sparkling if you struggle! We don't want this, hum? Mwahahaha!"

Megatron chuckled as well and rattrap shot him a dark and hateful glare, struggling more despite the warning. But he stopped quickly as he felt pain again and the sparkling moved around, distressed and afraid.

"Stay put, Rattrap, and all will be over very soon, I promise." He said in a sickeningly sweet tune, and the rat stopped his frantic movement for the sparkling's sake. "There, better! Yeesss!"

"Why didja kidnapped me again, Mega-Butt?! Lemme go! I swear I,ll scrap yer butt good assoon as I'm free! Jus ya wait!"

"Tssk Tssk Tssk! Such a filthy language, rodent! What I want is obvious, hum? Yeesss… I want your Sparkling! I know he'll look and probably be just like his father… And I want to raise a Perfect Dinobot, totally loyal to me!"

He looked shocked for a click, and then looked at the clone again and the mech had come out of the shadows. He was looking at Megatron with narrowed optics and his fists were balled at his sides. Rattrap sent him a questioning look and he gave a stern and neutral, but slightly worried and angry look in return.

"And why wouldja wanna take 'im? Ya already have a loyal clone…"

"Yeesss… the clone… you see, he's not as efficient and loyal as I wanted him to be. He has… Issues, thanks to you and your constants interferences! With the sparkling, I will be able to start from the very beginning with a completely innocent and malleable being! Yeesss!"

'_Make him talk, get some time, rattrap!' _He was thinking to himself and he asked, next, still shooting sidelong looks at the clone to see hisreaction, because he knew exactly what Megatron's answer will be. Hooo Yeesss, he knew… And this was what he needed to reach the true self deep inside Dinobot's clone! So he pushed.

"And what will ya do 'bout it, hum? Once ya have the sparkling, I mean? Da clone would be useless, yeesss?..."

"Haa, yeesss… You see, when a tool isn't useful anymore because you replace it with a better, more efficient one, you toss it away, yeesss?... Well, I created this clone; I'll destroy it when it'll reach the ends of its usefulness."

It was then that a low, loud and threatening hiss came from where the clone was standing, and Megatron quickly turned when he understood his mistake, and the game the rat had been playing. The smirk on rattrap's face was rtelling enough about what he was doing and that he knew exactly what the result will be. He laughed when Megatron turned just in time to be tackled to the floor and straddle by Dinobot's clone, and fond the clone's fangs only inches from his throat as he hissed and snarled threateningly in his faceplates.

"I am replaceable, hum? Useless, _defective?! _AM I, MEGATRON!?" he snarled in his face and snapped his fangs barely an inche from the soft throat.

"Tarantulas, deactivate him! Use the emergency shut-down!" Megatron shouted and then he tried to push the raptor away, but the mech was so angry that he was stronger then usual. Stronger than Megatron.

The spider reached for something in his subspace but he had underestimated the clone's strength and the length of his tail, and he hit him hard with it, sending him flying into the wall.

"No you won't! I won't let you deactivate me without a fight! I AM NOT A PUPPET! I AM DINOBOT!"

Megatron managed to throw Dinobot away and get up, tking out his fusion canon and trying to fire on the mech's spark to extinguish it, before remembering with a growl that he couldn't. He used his canon to fire at his head instead, because blowing it to bit will at least put him in stasis lock. But Dinobot was now getting more and more control at himself and he was accessing the datas that were dormant in his cellular structure. The datas that were the real, the firat Dinobot and he inherited from the cell he had been clone from. And after a couple of breems more of fight against Megatron it impregnated him and nullified the effect the half of Rampage's Spark he bare had on him.

And Dinobot was reborn for good, taking control over the twisted influences and locking tem in a remote part of his Databanks. He snarled and then turned briefly towards Rattrap to sent a very familiar look and a snarling chuckle he could remember anywhere. The at almost broke into tears right there and then. He succeeded! He made the real Dinobot resurfaced and he was back!

"I'll come free you once I'm done with this (snarl) bastard, Rodent…"

"Don't be too long, Choppa'face! Da position's a bit uncomfortable…" He chuckled back with relief.

None of them realised then Tarantulas was not out cold and was getting out of his temporary knock-out state… And he slowly rose to his feet and got to the berth rattrap was bound to as Dinobot was finishing with Megatron. The transmetal raptor, in his rightful anger, had already cut Megatron's tail cannon arm and had slashed his chest open. He had backed him into a corner and lifted his sword high, roaring powerfully.

"And now you die, Megatron! As it was written for all eternity, I am your doom and your worst Nightmare! Farewell!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Megatron didn't had time to duck or jump away when the powerful blade caught him right in the chest and pierced his spark casing the foul, twisted spark below, extinguishing it for good. The now lifeless body fell to the floor and rest there in a heap as the red, twisted and pulsing spark left him to go to the Pit to suffer forever.

"Not so fast, Traitor!" Came Tarantulas's voice and Dinobot turned to see him holding a sharp, fine and long blade right above the distended, slightly moving abdomen of the still bound rat. He pushed slightly and Rattrap whimpered at the metal skin was pierced and a little bead of energon blood ran down his platings.

"Dinobot…" He pleaded with deep fear and stayed still as a statue. He could feel the sparkling move and twist in distress and fear, upset by all this commotion.

"Release him, monster (snarl), before I tear you apart…" he said and took a step forward and away from the cold body of Megatron.

Tarantulas cackled and shook his helm.

"No, no, nooo… You have to promise you'll let me go unharmed first, Dinobot!" he pushed a little bit more on the blade and Rattrap gasped and yelped in pain, feeling the sparkling's pain as well. "Step aside…"

He was about to say something else when a shot came from behind and caught the spider right in the back and sent him flying into a wall again, unconscious. Dinobot looked surprised but untensed when he saw who it was.

"Cheetor… We have to (snarl) get him out as fast as possible!"

"Yes, agreed!"

Soon, they had freed the small mech and made it outside of the Darksyde where the other Maximals were waiting. They were surprised to see the clone coming along and even more when he acted and talked exactly like the old Dinobot did, but no more questions were asked as Rattrap's pain seemed to increased. Rhinox told them that he had gone into labor because of the stress and shock and all of the tension he was put through, and they had to get him back to base as soon as possible.

**oOo**

_Several hours later, maximal base_

Dinobot was sitting next to his mate's berth and was waiting for Rhinox to finally said he was about to give birth to the sparkling. It was really unnerving not to know! The wait was the worst part of it all… It had been six fraggin hours! But at least, he had not spent those hours getting crazy from waiting.

No, as soon as they came back and Rattrap was securely put down in medbay, Optimus had wanted to talk to him. And the transmetal clone complied. He asked him what happened exactly on the Darksyde, and the raptor was only too happy to tell him that Megatron was no more…

_**Flashback**_

"I killed him myself, Optimus Primal! You don,t believe me?" he snarled and crossed his arms, daring the larger mech to call him a liar.

"No, I don't, Dinobot! What I don't understand is how you managed to get your former self to rise to the surface…" he asked and crossed his arms too, looking curious and slightly concerned.

Dinobot had then snarled and 'humph'ed again and shrugged, trying to explain what happened as best he could.

"To be honest, it is a bit hard to understand for me as well, but you'll have to thanks Rattrap for this because he was the main trigger that ignited the (snarl) process. Without his pushing, I am sure Megatron would've never spat what he did in front of (snarl) me, and I would've still been his puppet." He said and then unfolds his arms, pacing the room instead.

He was awfully nervous from both this questioning and the fact that Rattrap, his little rat, his mate, was giving birth to their sparkling right at this moment. Even if, technically, he was not the real father of the little one, he felt like he was just the same. He WAS Dinobot after all, completely and perfectly, thanks to the little stubborn and headstrong rodent…

"And how did this happen in the ends? What triggered the rising of those hidden – or dormants as Rhinox put it – personality traits?"

Dinobot stopped pacing and looked at Optimus with a thoughtful expression.

"First of all… it started a good four months ago, not long after I was recreated by (snarl) Megatron… The flashes I kept receiving from Rattrap through the ghostly, barely-there bond were triggering memories and (snarl) images from my former life. And… he kept coming at me again and again, he kept nagging me and pushing me to (snarl) remember who I was. It wasn't a quick process, no. it was lengthy and… painful through the most of it. I was (snarl) confused, I didn't know who I was… But the half-spark I bear twisted everything. It is a powerful but insane spark that belongs to (snarl) Rampage…."

This seems to surprise Optimus a lot, even shocked him, as none of the Maximals knew it. Not even Cheetor, even if he was there when the clone was created. All he saw was a spark being implanted… but the fact that it was Rampages… optimus was greatly worried, Dinobot could tell this by his expression.

"Rampage? Would you be able to control it? I don,t need a loose canon in my crew…"

"Yes, I will! I already locked thos personality traits in a closed and heavily protected (snarl) part of my Databanks, Optimus. I am in total control, believe me…"

"I see…" Said the larger mech with a bit of relief, and he asked then, tilting his helm. "What happened on the Darksyde? What made you finally emerged for good?"

"Rattrap. As simple as it is, it was rattrap that managed it. Megatron was about to rip the sparkling out of him and use him to (snarl) replace me. He thought me defective and useless. I proved him wrong... The fight was (snarl) hard and far from owned, but I managed to win… And megatron paid the ultimate price for his foolishness! I promised him I would kill him last time we met…"

"Well, I,m glad you did, Dinobot, and…" he took a step formward and put bot hands on Dinobotls shoulder's, squeezing friendly. "I'm glad to have you back! We all missed you a lot, even Rattrap!"

He chuckled and winked, before letting him go to his mate's side.

_**End Flashback**_

Rattrap whimper of pain suddenly wrenched the transmetal raptor from his musings and he he looked back at him as Rhinox took another look at his progress. He smiled and said, looking satisfied.

"You are ready, now. When the next contraction hit, push as hard as you can, alright?"

"Will do, Big Green…" Rattrap let put between two groans of pain.

"Are you (snarl) alright, rodent?"

For once, Dinobot seems to be nervous and not really know what to do. He was just sitting there and waiting for the events to go on by themselves. He couldn't do anything, and as a warrior, he didn't know a lot about sparking of sparklings...

"I am, Choppa'face… Dontcha worry…" he said and smiled at him a little tiredly.

Soon, he was wincing in pain again and sparking the little one. He pushed hard and groaned under Rhinox's encouragements and careful optics. It didn,t took much more time, and soon enough, loud wails could be heard from the tiny raptor that had just been sparked.

"It is a little healthy mech, congratulations." He said and then handed the now clean and wrapped in a blanket little mech raptor.

The tiny mech looked exactly like his father. Well, like his father when he was still in his previous form. He was brown with beige stripes and was currently in beast mode. Rattrap looked at he very cute and tiny being with a worried frown.

"Why is he in Beast Mode, Big Green? Is it normal?"

"Yes, it is." Reassured the big mech. "it is more comfortable for him. He'll be able to change forms when he'll be older."

Before he left them alone, Rhinox put a hand on the transmetal raptor's shoulder and said, with a half smile.

"Welcome back, Dinobot."

"Thanks…"

Soon they were alone and Dinobot ran a claw along the back of the tiny raptor and the sparkling cooed in contentment. He leaned in the touch and nuzzled his father's hand with a hissing purr. Rattrap was like 'aww' and touched the little mech's tiny tail, and it twitched and wriggled, making him chirp and coo more. He nuzzled into his mother's chassis and curled comfortably, yawning.

"He's kinda cute…" he said softly and caressed his tiny tail again, giggling.

"I hope so… He's mine after all…" teased the larger mech as he chuckled with a snarl, still stroking the tiny back.

Rattrap 'humph'ed and rolled his optics, looking mockingly hurt.

"Hey, he's mine too, you know? He's ours… Always had been… That was why I wanted ya back so bad, Dino Breath. I didn't want ta raise 'im alone if ya were there, barely outta reach…"

Dinobot smiled and nuzzled his neck softly, licking at a sensitive seam. He rubbed his shoulders and snarled a chuckle again, kissing him fiercely, possessively.

"I am back, now, rodent, and you won't get rid of me that easily… I'm here (snarl) to stay…"

Soon, as both the mother and sparkling were exhausted, they fell into recharge under the possessive and watchful optics of the warrior, and you could pity whoever would've tried to get to them when they were under such a close protection…

**-**_TBC…?-_


	6. Chapter 6: Predacon's games Part I

**Disclaimer : **Beast Wars © Hasbro

**A/N : **There is the continuation of _From Death Comes Life. _You can consider it a sequel or see the first story as a prologue for this one. It will be probably a 10 to 12 chapter's story if everything goes as I want it to… And if the muse don't die on me early! I sure hope not! Well, here it is, so… Enjoy!

**Dinobot's Heritage**

Chapter 6: Predacon's games part 1

_Predacons base, a couple of __weeks later_

Tarantulas was the new – and temporary – leader for the Predacons. Honestly, he wasn't exactly the better mech for the job, but he managed to take over control after Megatron's… demise… a couple of days ago. As well as Dinobot's rising, and his new betrayal… he joined with the Maximals yet again and managed to _almost _extinguish Megatron's spark in the process. But that was without considering the fact that there a true mad Scientist in the predacons ranks, capable of real – and crazy – wonders.

So Megatron's demise was only a temporary inconvenient. The spider already foresees that something like that could have happened and took some precautions to ensure that Megatron will be back and able to lead again in a matter of weeks if he was ever taken down by an opponent.

And that was why, at the very moment, he was locked on his underground lab, like he had been for the last two weeks, and making any sort of weird noises and even weirder experiments. But those apparently random noises and lights and other things weren't as ramdom as it looks like…

"At last!" he finally said with gleeful and insane joy. "I made it!"

In the large structure in the middle of the large cave was a glass container that looks like a light bulb. It was filled with a glowing, red mist that was getting brighter and brighter by the moment. Until it finally stabilized into a pulsing, red spark. And that spark was pulsing almost angrily, fast and hard. It looked like it wanted o break its glass prison and jump at the first thing in sight. And the screen that tarantulas linked to the machine came to life with a loud row of statics, and what sounded like an enraged and pained, but hollow scream. After a moment more, a shape took form in the middle of the screen, amalgam the particles of statics into a recognizable form.

Megatron's face filled the previously static-filled screen.

"My Liege, I succeeded! I brought you back from the Pit! Mwahahaha!" Cackled the spider as megatron,s faceplates finally stabilize in a deep, enraged and pained frown. "All I need now is to find you a new and suitable body since your old one was destroyed…"

The face on the screen seems to frown deeper in contempt and pure rage and some sparkles flew from the wires around it at the strength of the feelings the red spark was sending all around. And then words started to appears on the screen, above the faceplates, angry and commanding words.

--_Find me a new body, tarantulas! I don't want to stay a spark for longer than really needed!—_

"Ho, but I will, Megatron! I will! I already have a plan! Mwahaha! Ho yeess! Hahaha!"

Megatron seemed to frown again and then a half wicked smile graced his cyber-features. And then a laugher stared, twisted, insane and deeply disturbing. Having spent a couple of weeks in the pit and then being forcefully wrenched out of it and back into a light bulb of sort seemed to have greatly deranged the already twisted mech. And even Tarantulas, as crazy as he was himself, found that sound to be grating on his nerves.

--_I knew I could trust you to find such twisted ideas, Tarantulas! What is your plan?—_

"Well, I will have to first find a temporary host for your Spark, and then impregnate it in a brand new body! And I know who could make the better host for you!"

Megatron's expression turned to slightly crazy to downright wicked as he understood who the mech must have in mind. He had certainly seen the security vids on the Brig when he had captured Cheetor some months ago and took the appropriate conclusions. Cheetor, as Megatron's son, was the most suitable host for his spark as they were linked. He would be able to hold him longer then any other mechs.

_--I see your plan…And I approve! Capture him and get him back here as soon as possible! I want a body and I want it now!—_

"Yes, Megatron! I know what body I'll get you! It has to be malleable and untainted! Young and innocent… A sparkling would be the perfect choice! Dinobot's son! Wouldn't it be a suitable punishment for the traitor to take his sparkling and take over his body for yourself? I do think so! Mwahahahahaha!"

The spider cackled maniacally for a bit longer as Megatron joined him. That plan was so wicked it may just work! And it would a so delightful revenge againt the traitor that killed him…

_--Do it!—_

**oOo**

_Maximal's base two days later_

Rattrap was exhausted. Taking care of a newborn sparkling was way more difficult than the rat thought. He and Dinobot – Primus be Blessed he was back with him – had a hard time with the tiny raptor as he was already walking and running all around the place in spots they couldn't reach. But as Razorclaw was the cutest thing ever, it was easy to forgive him for making his parents run around to fetch him from dangerous or very awkward spots.

And then, Rattrap heard and angry and annoyed screams from BlackAracnia's room and smiled.

"Gotcha!" he chuckled and ran into this direction.

When he came into view, he saw the Widow hold the tiny and wriggling sparkling by his scruff bar with a deep frown, and he had bits of something splattered on his faceplates. Rattrap couldn't help but snickered at the image of the fuming BA holding a happy and chirping about baby raptor by his tiny neck. He shook his helm and laughed more as he stopped in front of her and he took the sparkling from the femme spider.

"That thing's yours! Keep it away from my room, mouse!" She spat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not an 'it', it's a sparkling, and Dinobot won't be happy if he knows ya talk 'bout Razorclaw like he's a thing. Ya know how protective he is 'bout our son, hum?"

That wasn't meant as a threat, but the spider got a bit pale and drops her angry expression to take on a slightly worried one.

"Erm… You won't tell him, huh? That new Dinobot's downright frightening when he's angry…"

"Then don't pick on him or Razorclaw and you'll be jus fine, BA! See ya 'round!"

And then he left with the little sparkling nestled in his arms. Once they were farther away, he lifted the little one to optics level and rolled his optics in annoyance. Razorclaw chirped and cooed at he put his tiny claws on his mommy's cheeks and tilted his head cutely. The little raptor, still in Beast Mode for at least a human year according to Rhinox, was the cutest thing Rattrap ever saw, period.

"Aww, what am I gonna do wit'cha, hum? Ya lil trouble-maker…"

He was rewarded by a little happy chirp and a lick on the noseplates, and that does it. He melted like snow on a sunny day and held his son close to his chest. He just couldn't gather the wits to punish him when he pulled stuns like this on him. Dinobot was another matter entirely, though… He was as harsh and impermeable to cuteness as he ever had been and could punish the little one when needed, and he was hard and strict with the little raptor. He wanted to make a warrior out of him, and that wasn't with pampering and fluffiness that you raise a sparkling in the warrior's way.

On this point he was awfully strict and even harsh sometimes. As he gets to the quarters they were sharing, the transmetal warrior was already there and waiting, a neutral and hard expression on his faceplates that Rattrap didn't found really appealing. As soon as they were in the room, he closed the door and stood in front of him, waiting for n expkanation.

"So, where was he (snarl) this time?"

"C'mon, Chopperface, don't be harsh with him! He's not even a month old! Let him be a sparkling for Pirmus's sake!" Rattrap scolded his bondmate and then put the tiny Raptor down on his crib. The mechling tilted his head at his father's hard and stern expression and cooed sadly and worriedly.

"Pampering and covering him in fluff isn't the right way to raise a warrior either! I don't want him to be a shy and cowering sissy, Rattrap! He's a raptor and a warrior at the very core (snarl) so let me handle it. I know what I'm doing."

He got to the crib and then took the tiny raptor by his tiny neck, careful not to harm him, before lifting him at optic level. His expression was one of carefully calculated anger and reproach. He spoke in a firm yet quiet voice.

"What did I told you about running away and making troubles for the other members of the crew, hum? You have been a bad sparkling, Razorclaw, and I have to punish you!" he put the sparkling back into the crib and hooked the little security leash around the tiny neck. The sparkling whimpered unhappily and clawed at the strong but soft alloy, made to hold but not harm him in any way. "You will stay there for a joor. No playing and no (snarl) story for you. You will think about what you did and what I told you."

Rattrap was tempted to take the awful thing off his son but he knew better. The sparkling's wide optics were all teary now and he was sobbing and whimpering unhappily as his father then pulled Rattrap away and closed the door to the little room. The small spy could hear his baby cry on the other side of the door and wanted nothing but run in and comfort him.

"I know watcha want ta do with him and I'm for it 100% but I jus can't stand ta hear my baby cryin' for hours! Can't I at least give him his fav'rit plushie?" Asked the rat as his mate pulled him away from the room.

Dinobot sighed irritably as they had to have this conversation every time he had to do the 'discipline' thing with Razorclaw. Rattrap was for a kinder, softer way of raising a sparkling, and Dinobot was a believer of the hard way. But they had to make some compromises. Rattrap didn't wanted his sparkling to be sad and bitter because he was never let time to be happy and play and Dinobot despise seeing him pampered and wrapped in fluff and awed at and showered in sickeningly sweet tenderness. This wasn't his way at all. But like all parents, they had to combine their way into a mix of the two so it will work. And then, as it comes to discipline and punishment, it was Dinobot's part, but the playing and caring and fluffy things were most Rattrap department. And all in all, it was working quite well.

"No, because now I just punished him and he have to learn! I know what you think, you know? He's not too young for this! One's never too young for learning what discipline and self-control meant. Besides (snarl) I doubt a couple of hours of silence and quiet will hurt him. He's strong; he can handle way more than this."

"I know, he took everythin' from ya, chopperface." He sighed and then tried to stay cool as more cries and whimpers came from the sparkling's little room. "But I despise hearin' my son cryin'! I jus wanna hold him and shush him and shower him in love…"

Dinobot chuckled in a snarl and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. An half smile graces his harsh features and he looked at the closed door for a moment, thoughtfull. He then loked back at his mate and said, still looking serious but with the little smile on still.

"You will thank me for this hard discipline later, I assure you. And you will have your (snarl) 'shower in love' time later, when the punishment's over."

Rattrap nodded and then looked at the door with a wince as more spark-wrenching cries came from the room. He felt the urge to run in again and shower the little one with kisses and love and hold him to make it all better. He sighed and shook his head, settling to do some work but the warrior sat beside him and roughly captured his lips in a demanding kiss.

"We have some hours for ourselves… We can as well make use of it, rodent…" he said with a devious expression.

Rattrap purred loudly as his neck was bitten and he sank in those ho so strong arms with a deep sigh of contentment. That wasn,t a bad idea, and it will take his mind of the cries coming from Razorclaw's room…

"You dirty slagger…" he chuckled and then they got really 'busy'.

**oOo**

_In the meantime…_

Cheetor was on patrol but he was lazing off a bit.

He was sprawled on the long, comfy and wonderfully smelling weeds and taking a little nap away from the base. This was the life… Since Megatron had been deactivated for good by Dinobot as he came back to his 'lovely' former self, the cheetah was feeling greatly relieved. After he learned that Megatron was his real father, he freaked out and wanted nothing but scrap the mech to tiny pieces. He was a little disappointed he didn't got to do it himself, but he was content it had been done nonetheless.

"Good riddance, Mega-Butt…" he thought out loud, yawning wide. "And never come back, you old rust bucket!"

"Ho, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you on this matter, Pussycat!"

Cheetor was completely awake and back on his feet before the mech even finish his sentence. Tarantulas! And there was Waspinator and Inferno, and that wacko Quickstrike too! And he'll bet his fur that Rampage was lurking somewhere not too far away. He tensed. He was at least two hours from the base at top speed… They'll have plety of time to scrap him before he got the chance to get back! But at least he could send a distress signal. He opened his comlink discretely and let it open in hope someone was listening.

"Ho, Wazzpinator want a piece of the kitty-cat!" the green mech cackled and buzzed around.

Annoyed, Cheetor fired a shot at him but missed him… Only to get the three behind him and the old rotten trunk collapsed on top of the annoying bug, squashing him nicely.

"Gotcha, Bug-face!" he snickered, but was soon reminded of his dire situation.

"That wasn't very nice, kitty! Now you'll either come with us willingly, or suffer painfully before coming with us anyway. You choice."

The spider was apparently leading the predacons for the moment and Cheetor's optics narrowed at the traits. Inforno was looking ready to blow him to bits, or burn him to ashes, whatever comes first, and the others were their lovely self. Quickstrike was asking if he can blow him first and Tarantulas looked like he rolled his optics at their antics. After a little moment, Cheetor fired a shot at the spider standing in front of the team of Preds and then jumped into cover.

"What about choice C: I slag you all and get back home?" he taunted and was rewarded by a barrage of fire.

"Too bad you choose to be slagged first! We'll have to drag what's left of you to base, then! Mwahahaha!"

The battle was messy and quick as it ever was with those bozos, but for once, they seemed to e deadly serious about getting him alive, and they weren't backing off, even after he managed to bury inferno into a mountain and sent Quickstrike head first in a three. But where in the Pit was Rampage?! That was annoying and worrying… After a few more breems, he finally knew where the made bot had gone too when he landed on him from behind and he felt a syringe pierce his metal skin.

"Surprise, Pussycat… And good night!"

The last thing Cheetor saw was tarantulas looming over him with his crazy and sadistic facepletes beaming with glee.

_-TBC-_


	7. Chapter 7: Predacon's games Part 2

**Disclaimer : **Beast Wars © Hasbro

**A/N : **There is the continuation of _From Death Comes Life. _You can consider it a sequel or see the first story as a prologue for this one. It will be probably a 10 to 12 chapter's story if everything goes as I want it to… And if the muse don't die on me early! I sure hope not! Well, here it is, so… Enjoy!

**Dinobot's Heritage**

Chapter 7: Predacon's games part 2

_Predacon's base, later…_

Cheetor awoken with an horrible processor ache.

He slowly onlined his optics, only to wish he had kept them close. Tarantulas was looming over him with a crazy smile on his faceplates. He closed them with a pained moan and tried to move but found it impossible. He was tightly bound to a hard surface and completely immobilized.

"Haa, the kitty's awake! Good, good, we'll begin soon, then!"

He turned his back to him and walked a little bit away so Cheetor's line of view was cleared, and he saw a very strange structure on the middle of the room, near the table he was tied on. It looked like a light bulb melt in a mess of wires and tubing and that was… His optics widened as he saw the red, pulsing spark inside the glass container. And beside this was a large screen, and displayed on it was… _'Ho Primus! Ho no!' _Cheetor thought as he recognized Megatron's faceplates on the screen, filled with statics but very recognizable.

Megatron was back!

"What the slag?!..." he couldn,t help but let out, and the visage on the screen suddenly turned to him and a devious expression formed in the cyber-features. And words appeared on the screen.

--_Haaaa… How have we here, hum? A very awake and very afraid little pussycat! Yeesss…--_

Even if the words weren't spoken out loud, Cheetor could feel the malice and madness in them. It made him shiver as Tarantulas came back to him and stuck some wires on his forehead and head, and then he used a device to open his spark casing. Cheetor tried to squirm free in fear as he was so exposed now but he was very tightly bound.

"W-What do you want? Why am I here!? Let me go, you disgusting pile of scraps!"

_--Ho but nothing much, my son… I just want to… How could I put it?... Borrow your body for a little while! You'll take my place here and I'll go get my new body in your old base, yeesss…--_

Megatron's manage to sound like he snickered evilly even if he had no voice for now. Cheetor shivered hard at the thought of being trapped in a glass container for who knows how long, and he was afraid to know whose body Megatron wanted. And he knew that he HAD to get free, to get to his comrades and warn them! He couldn't let Megatron kidnap poor little Razorclaw and steal his new life from him! He struggled to break free, struggled as hard as he could as fear and determination were now fueling his resolve.

He would NOT let Megatron take over his body! Never!

Tarantulas saw him struggle and fight to get free and touched a switch that tightens the bounds even more.

"Don't struggle, little kitty! You'll only share your processor with your daddy for a while! I can't put him in your spark casing, because you'll get too many changes if I do and your friends would notice! So I found another way! Mwahahahaha!"

Cheetor growled and hissed at the crazed mech when he came to him and hooked more wires to the bared part of his processor and his spark casing. It was going to be painful, he just knew it. And then, as tarantulas hooked the last wires and powered up the machine, he arched back and cried out, overwhelmed by a hard wave of pain, burning through his circuits and drowning his sensors.

In a desperate surge, he sent unconscious calls for help throughout all and every open channels, and even on frequency he didn't even knew he could reach. And surprisingly it reached something… or someone, to be more precise!

**oOo**

_Predacon's base, the lava pits…_

Deep in the predacon's base, in the lava Pit, a Spark everyone thought to be extinguished for many months by now flickered faintly, weakly at first. In fact, he was merely in deep stasis from the shock of the fall in the overheated lava, and a hard cocoon of thick rock and metal had concealed this form from melting away.

In the darkness, red optics flickered a couple of times before onlining, and a strange process was taking place. With agonizing slowlness, that deep red, shining cocoon started to crack apart and open like an egg, revealing what was hidden inside. Soon, something emerged from the shell, and stirred after that long stasis, stretching its limbs to liberate them from their numbness. Then, with a loud screech and an explosion of lave, it bolted out of the lava pit it had laid in for months and unfold completely into view. Wide, red and silver wings stretched wide and long limbs stretched to their full length. The creature was tall, dark red and silver, with black accent, and had wings made of a metallic thins foil, mounted on a strong armature, limbs lines with spikes and blades, large chest but thin waist and slender legs and tights. A brand-new transmetal bedy, a almost perfect melt of biological and mechanical parts, all smooth metal and glossy wings, and dangerous angles and sharp edges. A beautiful yet deadly creature… But it was his features that made him recognizable. The only one there to know him weren't in sight range at this moment because they would have been struck with deep shock. He was supposed to be dead!

But Terrorsaur had risen again from his tomb and he was very pissed off!

"I am ALIVE!" Screeched a high pitched, deeply joyful voice. "YES! I AM BAAAACK! And I will KILL YOU, Megatron!"

But then he felt the call that had awoken him again and that screech of joy was replaced by one of anger and pain. He could feel it now, what he hadn't been able to feel in ages: his son calling for him! Asking for help and protection against the monster that helped creating him! But this time, Terrorsaur will not lie down and let Megatron take what was the most important to him, and out of his reach! No, neither this time nor any other one! NEVER AGAIN!

"How DARE you lay a digit on OUR SON!? I WILL TEAR YOU LIMBS FROM LIMBS! (Screech) You SICK BASTARD!"

And then he flew faster than ever towards the source of the call and bolted out of the Predacons base to the Earth sky. He flew higher and higher until he was so high that the clouds were beneath him. And he listened to his spark, searching to source of the call Cheetor sent him.

And then he felt it again, below, close to the base, in one of Tarantulas hidden labs – or he thought it was hidden, the fool, but Terrorsaur had located all of his labs a long time ago! – and he took a dive, going so fast e broke the sound barrier, and transformed again in robot form as he landed in front of the entrance.

"You are mine, Megatron! You better not have harmed him yet, Tarantulas, you disgusting piece of slag! I'm going for the BOTH OF YOU!"

**oOo**

_Inside the cave-lab…_

Cheetor screamed in pain as the machine was activated. It was like having his spark wrenched in two and then put back together clumsily. He was in a haze of red, burning pain when he suddenly felt another presence in his own mind and spark.

Megatron!

He was using the creator-creation's bond to infiltrate and take control of his processor and Spark! The cheetah screamed more and wriggled in deep agony and terror. He didn't want to share his body with MEGATRON! That was so AWFUL, so UNNATURAL! And it felt so terrible bad, unholy, like he was tainted in his very core…

'_Yeesss… Don't resist me, little kitty… I am stronger than you… I will crush your spark and break it to pieces before I left you for my new, more suitable host… You will be destroyed, my son… Ho yeesss…'_

'_N-no! N-never! I will never let you break me, Megatron! I w-will a-always fight you! ALWAYS! You are NOT my father! I won't let you be that! I WON'T!'_

'_Ho but you will! You WILL accept me or be broken in the process, little fool! Now let me in… Let me in! NOW!' _

The surge of pain that followed was so intense that Cheetor almost passed out, even his transmetal II body started to feel the strain of the inner battle. But the battle was not even… Megatron was stronger and older, he had a hard and cutting Spark, and he stabbed the other's mind like a blade, again and again, weakening him. And he was about to succeed when a loud crash and a audio-piercing screech filled the dark and wide room.

Megatron was distracted and Cheetor took the opportunity to shield his mind and spark with unbreakable barriers. Now Megatron will have to really fight if he wanted him!

--_What?!... Who DARE to interrupt me!?...—_

Tarantulas was startled by the sudden appearance of a dead mech in his lair. He took some steps back from the enraged transmetal Pteranodon and too a dive for his precious equipement. His experiment will fail if this imbecile decided to fight in here!

"I dare, Megatron!" Screeched the ho so recognizable voice. "Get out of your hole and FIGHT ME, Fragger! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Tarantulas cackled and then jumped in front of the mech to point a gun in his faceplates.

"Megatron is not there! Not really! You can't reach him, you… Whatever you are! Ghost or reincarnation or maybe something else! Mwahaha!"

Terrorsaur's optics narrowed at the crazy tarantula but then they took sight of the bound youngling and he screeched again, louder, so loud that the walls trembled and some glass containers vibrated under the very high-pitched sound. And he heard the sudden scream of pain coming from a machine near the bounded mech. A glass container that looked like a light bulb with a red spark pulsing in it. A red spark he knew all too well…

"MEGATROOOON! Now you DIIIIE!" he directed his attack directly at the glass container then but was hit by a row of fires from a nearby source. And that was NOT Tarantulas. He turned to see a mech he didn't know. A strange thing that had a snake head for an arm and scorpion legs as the other. And he was cackling like an idiot. "And who are YOU?!"

"I'm the mech who'll make you a new afthole, afthead! Hahahaha!"

The transmetal pterosaur had to duck to avoid being hit in the head, but he managed to jump under the table Cheetor was bound on. Cheetor tried to twist to see what was going on but even his neck was restrained so he couldn't but soon, he felt hands on the restraints and cutting them. Hands equipped with sharp blades. Soon he was able to tear himself free and he fell to the ground next to his unlikely 'saviour'. As fires were being shot all over the place, but not on them or the equipment by some miracle, he looked at the mech and gaped in shock.

"You? But you're dead!? That couldn't be!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not!" he screeched and then a shot almost hit him around the head and he flattened to the ground, pulling the young cheetah with him. "Look, I need you help to get us out of this mess! I'll go get Megatron later, but I have to put you in a safe place first!"

He grabbed him by the shoulders and suddenly took to the air, screeching loudly on another of those sounds attack he seems to have gained with his transmetal body. It made some rocks fall on the Predacons attacking them and he bolted out of the cave and towards the skies. After almost fifteen minutes of flying he landed and took a deep breath.

"You should lose some weight, son… You're heavy! But I suppose you only growing up…" he chuckled in his screechy voice and then sat for a click.

Cheetor was starring at him in pure awe and disbelief, but not in a bad way at all. This was his mother, according to Megatron, and until now, he didn't want to believe it. But now… Now that Terrorsaur miraculously came back from the 'dead' to save his hide, he was starting to believe it. And it was a little scary too… How could he have parents like this and not feel the urge to be bad or join the predacons? That wasn't making sense! But he had always been raised as a Maximal, for as far as he could remember. Optimus took care of him since he was barely older then a sparkling.

Did Megatron force Terrorsaur to get rid of him at birth? Why not just kill him? That would've made better sense! The slagger wouldn't want a possible threat to his position to be left alive! He took a deep breath to calm his circuits and gathered the guts to ask.

"I need to know something… First of all, how in the Pits did you come back from the dead?! I mean… You fell in a fragging lava pit! It should've killed you…"

"Yes, it's true, I fell in that pit. But I was in deep stasis, not dead. I was in a suspended animation, so to speak… (screech) But I had awoken when I heard your call, my son! YOU had awoken me, Cheetor! Your desperate call for help brought my spark out of stasis and I flew to your help…"

He took a dark and enraged expression then, seething. He rose to his pedes and he was now a good head taller then Cheetor. And this new look he got , all spiky and sharp, was quite intimidating.

"I will crush Megatron's filthy Spark! I waited way too long for this… Now he'll pay! For everything!"

"Wow… that's quite unexpected… And why… How did… Ha, frag! How was I created, and why didn't you kill me at birth?" Finally spat the youngling and he wondered if he really wanted to know this.

"Quite a hard question, hum?" Laughed the mech a little mockingly, but not in a mean way. "Sit back, it may take time…"

And then he told him a long and quite complicated and stormy story. A story about a young flyer that wanted recognition and some respect, and that found himself dragged into a war he never really wanted to fight.

"I was young, very young, when I first joined the Predacons, and thirsty for respect, recognition and power. At first, it was great and I was one of the best student at the war academy, but… I caught the attention of a mech I should've avoided like the Rust Plague… A Predacon's Commander that had more thirst for power and conquest than even the original Megatron. (Screech) I should've stayed as far away as possible from the bastard! If I had known… Well, the past is in the past as they say!"

The mech chuckled sadly and self-mockingly. Cheetor was hanging to his words like a leech on a fresh prey.

"And? What happened after that?! What Megatron did?! C'mon, continue, I'm dying here!"

He was almost bouncing in place as, around them, the night was slowly falling. He didn't even notice the energy signals coming their way as he was so enthralled in the story.

"Sqwahahaha! Eager, are we? Erm… Well, after that, Megatron took me under his command with the pretext of getting me more ground training, as his unit was the more frequently away from Cybertron. Whatever, I was in his trap then. And after a couple of months trying to seduce me and all, he got fed up with my constant refusal, and one day we were on patrol on a wild and empty moon…" he sighed deeply and looked at Cheetor right in the optics before going on. "He raped me! Here! But you were not created that night, no, because it continues like this for years after that…"

Cheetor shivered and looked at the mech with deep compassion and slight disgust for Megatron. Now he understood way better why the mech was so weird and always trying to backstab and overthrow Megatron.

"And he was beating the scrap outta me for no reasons, was it when he forced me to interface him or merely to get some steam out! I started HATING (screech) him with my entire spark! Trully, madly, deeply… Until the day that YOU… The only good thing Megatron ever created, were brought into existence. That night, the bastard was so drunk that eh forced a spark merge on me and impregnated me… Without even being aware of it at first!"

"And then… What did you do? Why not, I dunno, abort?" Cheetor's voice was lined with disgust and fascination and he was looking at the transmetal Pterosaur with wide optics.

"I wanted to at first, but I couldn't! I wouldn't have trusted a mech like Tarantulas with something like that! He would've blackmailed me and threatened me with this little secret for ages… No I couldn't, so I kept it… kept you, my son. But I had to hide, of course, after a couple of months, because it was starting to show. I managed to do it… Until megatron found out and dragged me from my hiding place! Only to humiliate me and drag me in front of all his mechs, heavily pregnant and striped of my armour, to degrade me even more! I felt like dying then… He ordered me to get rid of it as soon as it was born! And he…"

He let out a spark wrenching screech and hid his faceplates into his hands, deeply hurt and ashamed by this. Cheetor came closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to try to comfort him. This story was so spark-wrenching, and disturbing! Megatron was really a sick psycho, thought the young cheetah as he let out a throaty growl.

"He forced me to have this sparkling in front of everyone! (screech) And he ordered me to kill you! But you were so cute… I couldn't! I ran and hid again for a long time. When I came back, I told him you were deactivated… And he believed me! Or maybe not…. But I don't care! If he kept track of you, I wasn't aware of this…"

Cheetor was about to say something else when lights came from the sky and he hissed, temporarily blinded.

"Cheetor! There you are, thank Primus!"

Cheetor's optics finally accommodates the light and he said that all weapons were aimed on terrorsaur, whom had risen and lifted his hands in front of him. Surrendering without a fight.

"NO! He did nothing wrong! He saved my life! Don't shoot!"

Optimus looked a little confused when the mech jumped in front of the other, which looked awfully like terrorsaur even as a transmetal, and lifted his arms in a protective and pleading motion. Silverbolt and Dinobot shared a look and the raptor sniffled at the air for a click and then said, a bit surprised.

"He is Terrorsaur, I can recognize his scent. And… (snarl) I don't feel any treachery, as odd as it sounds…"

Optimus looked at the mechs and then said, lifting his weapon.

"Very well, but we'll keep him under close watch. Silverbolt, Dinobot, escort him back to base, will you? Cheetor, you come with me…"

Cheetor sighed. It was going to be one of those lengthy and boring lectures, he just knew it! But he followed Optimus nonetheless as the others took Terrorsaur away with them. Things were going to be a lot more interesting back to base… Ho yeesss…

_-TBC-_


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapping Attempt!

**Disclaimer : **Beast Wars © Hasbro

**A/N : **There is the continuation of _From Death Comes Life. _You can consider it a sequel or see the first story as a prologue for this one. It will be probably a 10 to 12 chapter's story if everything goes as I want it to… And if the muse don't die on me early! I sure hope not! Well, here it is, so… Enjoy!

**Dinobot's Heritage**

Chapter 8: Kidnapping attempt

_Maximal's base, later_

Terrorsaur was standing in the middle of the control room, surrounded by the Maximals. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable, to say the least, but Cheetor was standing by his side and trying to plead for him for an entire hour now. That was quite good from him but the suspicious, nasty looks he was still getting were proof enough that he won't be accepted that easily.

"Come on, Optimus! He saved my fragging _life _back there! Didn't this meant anything?"

Optimus finally took a step forward and looked Terrorsaur from head to toe. He tilted his helm and locked optics with him, then said, crossing his arms.

''Alright, CHeetor, your point had been well-taken. I am willing to give Terrorsaur a chance to prove himself to us.'' He then turned to the young Maximal and added, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. ''I hope you understands we cannot allow him full access right away, young mech. The news you bring us are... disturbing, to say the least.''

Dinobot, whom had keep silent and listening the all time, snarled softly and walked closer, stopping right in front of the former Predacon to intensely examine him, red optics locking in mint green. But Dinobot, as a former Predacon himself, can understands very well in which position the tense, very nervous-looking mech was on. Because he had been right in that spot not too long ago... And had been redeemed because of a maximal as well. Rattrap had helped him find himself back.

Maybe Terrorsaur, then, could be given the same opportunity he had been... He had a sparkling to look after too now, and even if Terrorsaur was now a youngling, it didn't changed anything. The feeling towards one's sparkling never change, whatever ages they may be.

''Let him stay, he deserves as much. *snarl* After all, you gave _me _a second chance when I *snarl* needed one. He's no different... WHen we have sparklings - or youngling in his case - to look after, things gets very different. It gets... personal, in a way, and everything you wants to is keeps you child safe.''

Dinobot puts a hand on a very startled Terrorsaur shoulder and smiled, squeezing softly with a understanding, as friendly as possible for him, smile. The red and SIlver Transmetal Pterosaur was about to say something when a row of happy chirps exploded down the hallway and a ball of happy sparkling busted in the Command Center and ran straight for his father, clinging to his leg. Dinobot was a little startled then looked down at the baby Raptor with the intention of scolding him, but when he saw his expression, his wide, trusting optics, he instead crouched and took him into his arms.

''Dada..." The baby raptor blurted out and the large mechs optics went wide in shock.

Rattrap, whom had been standing tense and suspicious for the entire meeting, walked to them and his moth fell open when he heard that as well. They shgared a look and then a smile, crept on the warrior's faceplates as the sparkling repeated his first word and chirped, rubbing his head in his neck.

"Aww, that so adorable, Choppa'face! He spoke! Is first word! An he choose ya ta test it out!" Rattrap tickled the underside of the sparkling's long chin and the baby purred, leaning on it.

"I suppose that he doesn't think my discipline is so bad after all..." DInobot said and chuckled, rubbing the sparkling's back and tail. "Aren't you, Razorclaw? And how did you get out of your crib *snarl* this time? Witty little mech..."

The tension in the room had dropped considerably since the sparkling had busted in and the other Maximals were congratulating the happy parents for their son's first word. Terrorsaur had watched it all with a smile and crossed his arms, deciding to stay out of it as it was obvious they didn't wanted him to interfere. But Cheetor wouldn't let him sulk alone in his corner, no! The young Maximal came to him and said, smiling goofily.

"I love sparklings! This one in particular, because he had got the traits of both his parents! He had the wits and intelligence - not to mention mischievousness - of Rattrap, and he had the courage, strength and headstrongness of Dinobot! He'd be a nice mech when he grows up..."

Terrorsaur turned to his son and tilted his helm. He had a thoughtful, sad expression on then and sighed.

"I hope I could've seen you when you were that young, but it was impossible. I had to immediately give you away... I missed not being able to raise my own sparkling."

The cheetah looked sad and his ears flattened in sadness. He reached and patted him on the shoulders, smiling.

"But at least, I had been given a good caretaker! Optimus is the best father you can dream of... I'm sure you'd have made a good mother if given the chance. Maybe you'll get that one day."

The mech nodded and then they stayed silent, watching the cute family reunion, as rattrap and Dinobot were both trying to coax their sparkling to say something else. But the stubborn little raptor was either too young to comply, or just wouldn't be ordered around to do something, and he stuck to his 'dada' for now.

Unknowingly to them, in another part of that planet, a plan was made that would soon chatter their little peace and quiet...

**oOo**

_Tarantula's lab, in the meantime..._

Everything was almost ready now. The Predacon's mad scientist had finally built the machine that would transfer Megatron,s spark to another body safely! ANd it was designed to be used on a sparkling, just as Megatron wanted. And not any sparkling... Dinobot will pay dearly for his treason, that was for sure! WHen his aprkling would be bearing Megatron's spark, it would be impossible to undo it without killing the little sparkling in the process!

Tarantulas laughed at his own genius! Any attempt to remove Megatron,s spark from the sparkling will results in the infant's death! It was a certitude, Tarantulas had made sure of it... And besides, sparklings were pests! Little screaming, wailing and demanding, helpless, useless things that sucked up time and resources from mechs that could use them with more important tasks! One less was always a good thing...

Anyway, as he was sure the Maximals will try to undo what he'd do, they'll kill the little runt themselves. That was such a sweet revenge on all of those meddling Maximals... Particularly that insufferable prideful fool, Dinobot! And his little mate, that rat, Rattrap... He deserved no less for the amounts of time he screwed up his plans as well! Let them grieve, and when they would be busy crying over the dead shell of the sparkling, Tarantulas would be free to launch his own plan for this planet... Without the Maximals OR Megatron to interfere!

"I'm a genius... Mwahahahahaha!" The mech laughed and rubbed his hands together while he admired his little machine, a real piece of artwork. "Ho, Megatron, you'll be in fir such a surprise! Mwahaha! Indeed!"

He turned to the tank where Megatron's spark was kept on, and smirked. The tyrant's spark had been gravely wounded on Terrorsaur assault, and Tarantulas had been tempted to just let him fade right there and then, but... That revenge will ho-so-sweeter! When Megatron would think he's saved, he will in fact be as helpless as... a sparkling! He laughed again, that was just too great! Megatron hadn't thought then by taking over a sparkling's body, he'd be just as helpless, defenseless as that sparkling...

And Tarantulas would just... pull the plug on him! Both sparks will then fade away, and he'd drop the lifeless shell at the Maximal's doorstep... And watch them cry and scream over the useless pile of scraps!

Now, in ways to achieve his plan, he had to capture the little runt... And he had already this planned out! Being the Predacon's leader had its advantages! While the other predacons lauch a diversion attack, they'll left the sparkling alone in the base, and then... Kidnapping him will be child's play, so to speak!

His insane laugh lasted for a few minutes then and resonated through the caverns...

**oOo**

_The next day, Maximal's base_

"Come back here!"

Rattrap was running after a giggling, chirping and playful sparkling down the base's hallways. But the tiny baby Raptor was as slippery as a wet snake! He had lost him then but could still hear him giggle and chirp somewhere near.

"Razorclaw, if ya dun come out now, I'll call yer daddy! DO ya hear me, lil rascal? Come out, now, dun make me take out the leash..."

The happy chirps then turned a little worried, and a sad little sparkling came out of under as console nearby. He looked up at his mother and chirped apologetically. He had such big, trusting optics... Rattrap sighed and crouched to take him in his arms, where the sparkling curled and nuzzled his neck. Rattrap stroke his back and tail and chuckled.

"Aww, Claw, How could a stay mad at ya with such a cute lil face?" Rattrap chuckled as he rubbed his son's back and little flailing tail.

Then there was an explosion and the base shook. Rattrap held his sparkling against his chest tightly and the infant let out a scared yelp, hiding in his mother's chest. Rattrap didn't waste any time in running towards the Command Center to see what was happening. The Red alert was already up and Optimus was giving orders to his troops.

"Predacon's attack! Everyone, battle stations!"

Rattrap didn't asked what was going on, as he still had a scared sparkling in his arms to take care of. he ran to Optimus and said.

"I'll stay here with him! No way I'll let him alone, Primal! I'll protect him in case they get in!"

Optimus nodded and Rattrap ran out of the command center, letting the other fight. He returned to the quarters he was sharing with Dinobot and their son, then locked them both inside. The battle, outside, seemed to go on forever, and Razorclaw was trembling against him, terrified. Rattrap was cooing him to soothe him down, telling him stories and trying to sound confident. But after w while, sounds were heard from outside the room, and the door was being forced.

Rattrap's optics nbarrowed and he hid his sparkling carefully.

"Wathever happens, ya stay hidden, Claw, understood? Do not come out!"

The sparkling tilted his hed and chirped interrogatively. He wanted to know what his mommy was going to do.

"I'll take whoever's waiting out this door off until we have some help..." He rubbed his sparkling's head and then finished hiding him.

He tried to call for help but the comm had been jammed, and he had to fight alone. So be it! No one will hurt his sparkling as long as he's alive! It was him against whoever was on the other side of that door... And he readied his gun to fire as soon as it would be opened.

Tarantulas finally managed to crack the locking code and opened the door... To be met with a laser shot on the faceplates! He yelped and jumped back. Damn, he hadn't expected to find someone else's in here! He took his weapon's out and fired at the spot from where the gunfire had come.

"Yer not going ta leave here alive, predacon scum!"

Rattrap, of course... The mother hen defending his breed. He smirked and took a little capsule from subspace. That should do it.. He thrown it in the room, and it filled it with a powerful soporific gaz. rattrap coughed and cursed, trying to run out of there before he'd collapse. He felt himself going sluggish and slow, the effects already affecting him.

"No..." Her said and then busted out of the room to tackle whatever was on the other side.

He collided with the tarantula's mech and they fell in a tangle of limbs on the floor. But Rattrap was slowed and felt like his head was full of air, light and dizzy. Tarantulas had no problem overpowering him, and he struggled weakly. He tried to bite him and hissed.

"Lemme go! Yer not touching ma sparkling!" he blurted sluggishly and Tarantulas laughed.

"Where is he? I need him, so you better tell me, or I extract the information forcefully! You won't like it... Mwahaha!"

"Fragger... Da battle outside's almost over... the others will be here soon, and you'd be dead! Am not talking to ya..."

"We'll see..."

Tarantulas was aware he didn't had much time though and he immediately got to work, injecting the mech a truth serum very efficient. After a minute or two, Rattrap was ready, and the mech felt really weird, light-headed and feeling like he wanted to spill everything he knew on every possible subjects. A part of him was fighting it though, and he writhed under the mech's glare.

"Where's the runt? Come on, spill it, I don't have all day!"

Tarantulas's voice cut through his mind like a blade and he felt compelled to answer. But he didn't, he bit his glossa hard instead, making it bleed, and shook his helm. The Predacon was pissed and impatient get out of there. He leaned and yanked the mech's head back painfully, stretching his neck cables.

"Spill! I won't be so gentle if you keep defying me..."

At that moment, a very faint little whimpers could be heard from a spot on a wall. IN a wall to be more accurate... Tarantulas chuckled darkly and walked to the spot, knocking on the wall until he found an hollow spot.

"Haaa... here it is... Very clever of you to use that kind of hiding spot, Rattrap! I..."

he never had time to finish. A roer cam from the door and Dinobot and Terrorsaur ran in. The tarantula's mech, taken by surprise, was overpowered and soon render unconscious. DInobot was about to extinguish his spark when Terrorsaur stopped him.

"Let go, Predacon! He deserves to die!"

"Indeed! *screech* But he also have informations we needs! this attack *screech* was merely a diversion! You must wants to know what the true intention was behind this, Dinobot! Think about it!"

The former Predacon finally lowered his weapon, but he landed a last hard, stunning kick on the mech's head before he knelt to open the hidden panel on the wall and retrieve his sparkling. The baby Raptor jumped on his arms and snuggled on his chest, whimpering and trembling in fear. DInobot turned very gentle then and stroke his son's back gently, cooing to him softly.

"There, there, Razorclaw, it's over... You are safe now..."

The sparkling hid his tiny head in his dad's neck and keened a bit, curling in a tight ball. Terrorsaur had walked to Rattrap and untied him, shaking him out of his dazed state. The rat mech was a little stunned and the drug was still clouding his mind, but he finally stood.

"Am alright... Take this filth out of ma quarters!" He motioned to the unconscious Predacon and growled.

The others soon arrived and they took care of Tarantula. He was locked in a cell and bounded so he couldn't move a finger. And Rattrap now refused to let his sparkling out of his sight. He would carry him everywhere and never let go. And the sparkling, still shaken, would let him do so and snuggled close to the reassuring warmth of his spark, under his chassis. And Dinobot was always there, a threatening shadow watching over his familly.

There would now be nearly impossible to even come close enough to see the sparkling!

But there were answers to get now, about why tarantulas needed the sparkling and what he intended to do with him once he got him... And Dinobot had already volunteered himself to 'interrogate' the no-good, mad Predacon.

_-TBC-_


	9. Chapter 9: Looking forward

**Disclaimer : **Beast Wars © Hasbro

**A/N : **There is the continuation of _From Death Comes Life. _You can consider it a sequel or see the first story as a prologue for this one. It will be probably a 10 to 12 chapter's story if everything goes as I want it to… And if the muse don't die on me early! I sure hope not! Well, here it is, so… Enjoy!

**Dinobot's Heritage**

Chapter 9: Payback

_aximal's Brig, __sometimes later..._

Dinobot stopped in front of the only cell of the Brig and looked inside. His optics narrowed and he snarled deeply, rage and desire for revenge burning in those intense red optics. Tarantula was still out cold, but he'd wake very soon, and then... He'll tell him why he was here to kidnap his son.

By any means possible...

The former Predacon wasn't above using rough methods to get what he wanted out of someone, even more if that someone deserved it tenfold. And Tarantula was probably the craziest, most twisted slagger out here... He flexed his taloned hands as he watched the mech stirred, close to wake. Time to go to action... Dinobot opened the door and entered the cell, walking to Tarantula and then, without warning...

He kicked him in the midsection, hard.

Tarantula yelped and gasped, woken by that harsh treatment. He shook his head to clear the remaining dizziness and remember what the frag happened... And then cussed as he did remember why he landed in the Maximal's Brig in such a lovely company. He tried to stand but a hard clawed feet pinned him hard on the floor, sharp claws digging into the platings of his chest. The mad scientist groaned and shot a nasty look at DInobot, whom had a half sadistic smile in return.

"Comfortable? I hope not..." Dinobot said in a snarl, and pushed harder on the other's chest, taking a comfortable position while painfully pining him down. "Because I have some -snarl- questions to ask you, and want you... cooperative."

Suddenly the foot pinning him down so painfully left roughly, leaving deep slashed in his chest, and Dinibot grabbed his throat in one swift motion and lifted him off the floor. He squeezed had, digging his claws in the tender, soft plating here, making Tarantula choke and trash about.

But soon the mech started making a very unexpected sound and Dinobot was a bit startled. He was laughing... The fragger was laughing at him! Dinobot snarled with rage and tossed him hard against the wall, a loud crashing noise filling the room. He was steaming. How did that crazy slagger DARED laughing at him?! He was the one beating the living slag out of Tarantula, not the other way around! He expected at least tidbit of fear!

But no, Tarantulas wasn't afraid in the slightest. He knew Dinibot, with his sickening sense of Honour and Pride, would never steep so low as to torture him to death. And that was what his greater weakness... Not being able to finish a job thoroughly. Which Tarantula had no problem with at all! He had a lot of experience in the most various ways of tortures. And this _amateur _was nothing to be afraid of.

"Stop laughing, you fragger, or I tear your voice box off!" Dinobot spat and kicked him in the guts again, making sure to leave some more deep slashes in the process.

"Ha, Dinobot, you will never make a good inquisitor. Real good torturers had no sparks, no emotions whatsoever. Emotions only gets in the way of a proper, efficient interrogation session. Since you are emotionally implicated in this, you will never be efficient... And you're quite a pathetic tormentor."

He let out a cackle and sat against the wall, looking up at the seething, snarling Maximal. Dinobot was clenching and unclenching his fists spasmodically and his red optics were burning with a murderous flame. He launched himself at his prey and in a fraction of second, one of his log swords was stuck on the plating of his chest right above his foul, filthy spark.

"I may not have as much experience as you -snarl- in the ways of torture, Tarantula, but you WILL tell me what I needs to know!" He leaned closer and snarled lowly, his voice driping disgust and disdain for the mech. "And I praise myself not to be a -snarl- cold-sparked monster like you! At least, I still have a spark!"

he dug the sword a bit deeper, making Tarantula's optics open wide in shock for the first time and the mech grabbed the sword's edges, cutting his own hands, pushing to dislodge it frantically as the tip brushed his wildly pulsing spark. Dinobot laughed darkly and stopped pushing just as it was about to pierce the spark.

"Do you? Will it kill you if I drive this sword through your chest? Is there a spark to extinguish here, I wonder..."

Tarantulas was a bit panicking now. If Dinobot pushes just a bit further, he'll pierce his spark! He'll be killed! He became completely still and locked optics with the larger mech. His hands dropped from the sword, bleeding with deep cuts, and he said, his optics intense and burning with a mad flame.

"Tell me Dinobot... What would your son says if he saw you right now? About to kill an helpless prisoner in cold blood? Would you be able to live with the shock in his young, innocent optics burned into your CPU? Tell me..." he lowered his voice and smirked a bit as he added, in a steady voice. "Will you dare to become the monster you loathe for you son's sake?"

Dinobot stilled his movements and for a moment he looked a little lost, hit hard by those words. Then his optics narrowed again and he snarled in rage, tossing the sword away. He instead grabbed tarantula's throat again and squeezed hard. He brought his face inches from the other and spat, his voice dripping contempt and anger.

"I will NEVER be like you, bastard! But killing _you _could hardly be seen as -snarl- evil, Tarantula...I think I can live with it!"

He tossed him against the wall again, all traces of doubts leaving his moptics as he took back his sword and stuck it on the other's chest again, then said.

"Where were we?... Ha yesss..." He twisted the sword in the wound a bit and Tarantulas yelped in pain, arching off the floor. "I was asking you to tell me what you were doing here, and why you wanted my son. And Tarantulas, remember that I will not hesitate to extinguish _your _filthy spark once we are done here! Only your answers - or lack of it - can decide your fate."

**oOo**

_Tarantulas lab, a short time later..._

Megatron's spark had been seriously damaged, and Tarantulas had been optimistic in his diagnostics. He was too wounded to accept a new body. Megatron wasn't aware anymore, only a dead, comatose light in the darkness of the cave. He didn't realised when the lab was suddenly filled with light, didn't saw it when the Maximals filled the place and never knew it when they broke the container holding what was left of him.

He even welcomed the cold, empty darkness that finally swallowed him into nothingness when his spark finally extinguished with a last tiny flicker...

**oOo**

Terrorsaur and Dinobots were to first to burst in, but they really didn't expected to find any resistance. After he had made it clear that he wouldn't have mercy for the crazy Predacon, Tarantulas had not been too long before he spilled everything he had to spill. And he told them where to find Megatron's spark and the machine that was supposed to transfer the Decepticon's spark into the sparkling's body.

He admitted that he knew quite well that they'll try to remove the invasive spark, and he had planned it this way. Any tries at removing him will have caused the sparkling's death for sure. Dinobot had been enraged to hear it, and he had viciously twisted his sword again. painful gasps and screams coming from the prisoners had fill the cell, until DInobot resumed hi9s questions.

And there they were now, starring at the red, pale and weakly pulsing spark in a tank. Dinobot and Terrorsaur walked to it and shared a understanding look, before grabbing a side each and pulling until it fell to the floor, breaking in pieces, releasing the weak spark. It hovered on the air for a moment before flickering weakly, and something like a relieved sigh filled their audio before it flickered a last time and extinguishes.

The to mechs looked at each other again and sighed. It was the Pterosaur that spoke first.

"It is done, Megatron is no more. No one will miss him..."

Dinobot nodded and crossed his arms, stepping in a glass shard to shatter it in tiny pieces. Then he looked around and saw the machine, that accursed thing that was meant to kill his sparkling. He snarled and his optics shone a bright green before a laser shot flew from them to burn out the thing to a pile of slag.

"Here, no one will use it now. Let's get out of here, this place is a dead husk now."

The two mechs left without a single look and closed the panel hiding it again, sealing it with laser fires. That tomb was now sealed and no one will go in there now. It's secrets will stay hidden forever, or so they were both hoping.

**oOo**

After that, the remaining Predacons surrendered almost peacefully. They were without a leader and left to themselves, and all they all wanted now was to return home and forget about all this. Rampage escaped and Manta Ray goes after him as expected, and they didn't had more news about him after that.

All the others were simply given a choice: either accept to join them or be shipped back to Cybertron to be trialled for High Treason. They choose the former... Not so surprisingly. Quickstrike was crazy and glitchy, but Waspinator was all too happy to be finally left in peace.

ALl was good that ended good for the remaining predacons, and the Maximals... They decided to start packing to leave Earth and return to Cybertron and their own timeline. They had spent way enough time in the past as it was, always threatening to cause a irreversible damage to history.

It was too risky, and it was time to go back home now that the war was over...

**oOo**

_The same night, Dinobot's and Rattrap's quarters._

Rattrap was seated on the couch and rocking his son in his arms as he was asleep, wheezing and purring in his recharge. He stroke his back and tail and it twitched slightly, making him chuckle. He kissed the top of the tiny, flat head and the baby raptor snuggled closer into his chest with a contented sigh. Rattrap had refused to leave him alone after what had happened, or even to leave him with someone else. He had held him into his arm with fierce protectiveness and not let anyone near him.

Razorclaw was his most precious possession, his little sparkling, the thing that had pushed him forward during the months he had thought Dinobot was lost forever to him... to them. And he won't let any low-life Predacon take him from him, never! A tiny claw wrapped around one of his digit and squeezed, then, and Rattrap melted into the sight. Razorclaw was so adorable... He looks just like Dinobot before he was resurrected in a transmetal body. His metal flesh was brown and black, with dark green spots, and he had golden eyes, bright and always shining with curiosity. He was still tiny though and could fit in the pit of his arm snugly at one month old.

It was in that position that Dinobot found him when he finally returned and he leaned on the doorframe, crossing his arms and smiling at the warming sight. This was his family. He had never thought he'd be a father someday, but when his optics fall on Razorclaw the first time, right after he was born, his spark was filled with joy and pride and he knew this was what he was destined to. Not war, not battles and fights, but this.

This simple, wonderful and marvellous thing: a family.

And he was thanking Primus every single day for this, to have found a mate in the most unexpected mech and created the most beautiful sparkling ever with him. He wasn't deserving such happiness, he had always thought he was made for battle and to die as a soldier, a fighter, in a unending war.

And it happened to him, didn't it? He had been killed in battle... And it wasn't as great a fate as he had expected, not at all. But being dead and then ressurected from the Matrix had this effect on mech's that they tends to look back at their life and think about how to become better, and change what had failed.

After a few more moments of thoughts and wondering, Rattrap finally noticed he was there and he spoke up.

"Yer back already? How was it?" He asked, speaking about the mission.

"Megatron is dead. He was almost dead when we found his spark anyway... And he won't be bothering us anymore. He's definitely dead this time, I can assure you."

He sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him close. Rattrap looked up at him with an odd look. It wasn't like Dinobot to be the one initiating close contacts. But he wasn't about to complain, even if he asked, sounding susprised.

"Yer alright, Dinobot? Yer actin' a bit funny..."

Dinobot chuckled a bit and nodded, reaching to pet their son's head a little.

"Yes, but I was thinking and... I think I had been wrong all my life, until I resurrected... You know being dead and then coming back from the dead is a very deep experience, make you thinks a lot."

Now he was being enigmatic, and Rattrap frowned a bit, holding Razorclaw a bit closer. He shot him a long suffering look and asked, annoyed.

"Will ya explain yerself, or do I haf'ta tear it off of ya?"

Dinobot couldn't help but sigh and chuckled at this, and he leaned to put a kiss on those pouty lips. Rattrap sighed softly and parted his lips to let him kiss deeper, feeling the sharp fangs scrap against his soft plating. They parted after a few moments and Rattrap pouted more.

"Yer not going to get away dat easy, Mister! SO, wath's da big deal? Introspection isn't yer type..."

"You're cute when you pout, vermin..." He chuckled and kissed him again lightly, before saying seriously. "I just came to the conclusion that I had all I wanted in front of me for months and I didn't even realised it until I died. And that something is you, Rattrap. You and our sparkling. Our family is what matters and nothing else is important..."

He stroke Razorclaw's back and the sparkling sighed a little, leaning into the touch from his father. He was still deep in recharge though and purring very softly. Rattrap was a little taken aback by this confession and he was silent for a long moment, processing this. Then a smile brightens his face and he said, leaning closer to his mate.

"Am glad ta hear it, Choppa'face. Now we can focus on the future and our family..."

Dinobot kissed him again deeper and they stood, taking Razorclaw to his little crib and laying him there, tucking him warmly. Then they reached -barely- their own room as they were already busy exploring and kissing each other. They hardly made it to the berth and instead Dinobot lifted him and stuck him on the nearest wall, sliding his hardened cable into the already open valve in one swift movement, growling and arching. Rattrap was clawing at his shoulders and back and his mouth was open in blissful pleasure, he was moaning and gasping with each deep thrusts.

"Open... Your spark... NOW!" Snarled Dinobot in a pleasure-filled voice and rattrap keened and moaned at a particularly hard thrust.

Soon both spark chambers were opened and Dinobot didn't wasted time in crashing their sparks together with a feral growl, feeling his mate fill him completely. It was pure bliss and he thrusted faster and deeper, changing angle to hit the more recessed sensor nodes. It didn't took long before they both crashed hard into overload and slid down the wall to rest on the floor, spent. Dinobot kissed his mate's cheek softly and rubbed his back, pulling him into his lap.

"I love you, vermin..." He breathed already almost in recharge.

rattrap purred and nestled into his lap comfortably, drowning in those ho so rare words.

_**-FINI!-**_


End file.
